


Lost And Found

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing Alec, Camping, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, Light Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Max gets lost....a lot, Meet-Cute, Meeting the Parents, Shopping Malls, Short & Sweet, Sweet Magnus Bane, Zoo, cute max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Six year old Max gets lost in a shopping mall. Magnus helps Max to get back to his bestest brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus looked at the entrance for the tenth time yet his friend hadn't shown up yet. They were suppose to see a movie in the mall but that wasn't happening soon since Ragnor was late. He sighed deciding to roam around until he arrived.

After window shopping for ten minutes Magnus sat down on a bench with a strawberry milkshake in hand. He took a sip when his eyes fell on a boy, not more than six or seven, standing among the crowd, holding a blue teddy bear tightly to his chest, looking lost. Magnus looked around to see if there was someone looking for him but the mall was too crowded

The boy almost crashed into a shopping cart and the owner gave him dirty looks. Magnus saw the boy tremble with fear and he quickly walked up to him, placing himself infront of the owner "I'm so sorry. He's just a kid" 

"Whatever" mumbled the owner and walked away glaring at the boy. Magnus rolled his eyes and knelt down next to the kid "Hey buddy"

The boy stared at Magnus with big doe eyes clutching his teddy bear even tighter

Magnus smiled softly "Are you lost?" 

The boy blinked "My brother says never talk to strangers" 

"Fair enough. And your brother is right" 

The boy brightened up "He's always right! My brother is the bestest!" Magnus nodded "I'm sure he is. How about we find your brother huh?" 

"You can find him?" the boy asked hopefully 

"Sure. What's your name?" 

"Max" 

"Okay Max, my name is Magnus. Now when did you last see him?" 

"Umm...I don't know" replied Max with glossy eyes "He was buying bread and I went to icecream place...." his voice trailed off and Magnus understood what must have happened "No problem Max. We'll find him" 

"Pinky promise?" Max held his pinky finger high in air

Magnus nodded looking serious. He interwined their pinky fingers "Pinky promise. Now let me take you baker section" 

"Can I hold your hand?" Max asked with hopeful eyes and Magnus answered by taking his small hand in his "So tell me how does your brother look? What is he wearing?"

"My brother is thiiiiiis tall" Max raised his hand high up, almost losing his grip on the teddy bear. Magnus chuckled as the boy continued "He is wearing black pants and green shirt...umm..." his eyes went wide "He is holding my new bow and arrow toy. He is the bestest brother" 

"Okay. Let the search begin. It shouldn't be hard to find a guy with bow and arrow" Magnus started walking carefully looking out for a guy with bow and arrow

"Do you see him?" 

Magnus shook his head "Not yet but we'll soon find him okay" he noticed Max hung his head down and thought of a distraction "So this brother of yours... does he play games with you?" 

Max nodded with a broad smile "Always! He drops me to school and takes me to park where they have huge swings. He is the bestest brother!"

Magnus's eyes roamed around the crowd "Can't wait to meet your bestest brother" they reached towards the bakery section and Magnus saw a young man talking to a security guard. Tall as a tower, black jeans, green top and holding a bow and arrow toy set. Yup that was definitely Max's brother and damn he was hot

"Please you've help me find him! He's just six year old" Alec begged to the guard looking frantically around the mall 

"Take it easy young man. Why don't you come with me and we can make an announcement about your brother" 

 

"ALEC!" Max dropped his teddy bear, rushed towards his brother and crashed into his legs. Alec looked down with wide eyes, feeling extremely relieved. He knelt down, prepped lots of kisses on Max's face and locked him in a big hug "Maxie! Oh thank God. I told you to stay close" 

"I'm sorry" Max wrapped his arms around Alec's neck "I went to see if the icecream shop was open" 

"I'm so glad you're okay" Alec mumbled quietly holding Max close

Magnus picked up the dropped teddy bear and smiled at the brother's reunion. He received a text, an apology from Ragnor saying he wasn't going to make it due to family emegency. Magnus pocketed his cell with a sigh

Max broke the hug and started pulling his brother "Come Alec. I want you to meet Magnus. He helped me to find you" 

Alec allowed himself to be pulled until he was face to face with Magnus and his heart skipped a beat. The man infront of him was so beautiful. Like he was watching the God's best creation. He cleared his throat trying hard not to sound squeaky "Hi" 

Hot and sexy voice, that's quite a combination thought Magnus and greeted "Hello" 

"He is the one that helped me!" Max exclaimed happily 

"Thank you for bringing him back" Alec smiled "Is there anything I can..."

Magnus replied with his own smile "Your welcome and it's okay. Your brother is really sweet plus I wanted to meet his bestest brother"

A small blush crept on Alec's face

Magnus smirked enjoying the blush on Alec's face "Here's your teddy bear" he said looking at Max

"Thank you" Max took the bear from Magnus's hand

"Alexander" Alec blurted out. He didn't know why in the whole universe did he say his full name to a stranger but it just felt right "I mean Alec...ah..my name" 

"I'm Magnus...ah...just Magnus"

Awkward silence

Max looked between them curiously

"I should get going" said Magnus but Max caught his hand "Wait! Magnus have icecream with us? he asked looking at him with innocent eyes 

Magnus gave a flushed smile not knowing what to say. Should he accept Max's invitation? No that would be too weird. What would Alec think? 

"Please!" Max nudged at Alec's pants "Alec tell Magnus to come with us" 

Magnus shook his head "No it's not necessary. I was just leav...." 

"I would love if you could join us" Alec blushed biting his lower lip at the choice of his words and saw Magnus grin at him "I mean...we would be happy....Max would be happy" 

"Yes Max would be very happy" Max bounced on his feet

Magnus laughed lightly "How can I say no to such a cute face" he looked at Alec who blushed deeply "Lead the way young man but this time hold your brother's hand and don't let go" 

Max handed the teddy to his brother and held Magnus's hand and other free hand with Alec's "I'll never get lost again" he said proudly. Magnus and Alec smiled at each other both looking down and mentally thanking their young matchmaker. As if both were confident that this encounter will only bring happiness in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! 
> 
> Hmm...It's funny how one sweet comment can motivate you in adding a chapter. This one's for you ferilambert. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Entering the park, a slight breeze rustled the leaves making them fall to the solid ground one by one. The flowers are vast and they conceal the freshly cut green leaves. The pathway us nothing more than dirt littered with random rocks. The children are playing and parents talking among each other.

Magnus walked with desperate eyes and hope in heart. Max said Alec always took him to parks where they have big swings. It's been a week since they last met and by now Magnus knows there are forty five parks in New York city. Yes they didn't exchange numbers or even know their last name. They ate icecream in comfortable silence and parted ways 

Now Magnus couldn't even blink without thinking about Alec. He so badly wanted to meet the guy again and make sure this time he got his full name and number...and maybe home address. He reached at the mid part of the park when his eyes spotted the one person whom he had been searching for a week "Alexander" he whispered smiling

Magnus hurried his steps towards Alec and placed a hand on his shoulder "Hello Alexander" 

"Oh God!" Alec exclaimed, startled turning around. He was surprised to see Magnus who took a step back "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" 

"It's okay" said Alec rubbing his chest to calm himself down "What are you doing here?" 

Magnus looked like he was busted and stuttered "I come here everyday...to...to walk and run. You know.... have to maintain a good health" 

"Oh..okay" 

Magnus nodded with a nervous smile "By the way where is Max?" 

"I ..umm...I lost Max" Alec said quietly

"You lost him again!?" Magnus exclaimed with wide eyes and Alec scratched at the back of his head "Well not exactly lost him but...I mean yeah technically.." 

Magnus looked confused "Okay now I'm kinda lost here. What do you mean?" 

"We were playing hide and seek and now I can't find him" Alec explained with a small blush

Magnus smiled nodding "Okay I'll help you find him" 

"You don't have to. He must be somewhere here" 

Magnus placed a hand on his heart "A child is missing Alexander. I'm not going to ignore and pretend that it isn't happening" 

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus's drama but inside his heart was melting with happiness "Fine but I should warn you he hides pretty well" 

"And I'm good at finding missing kids. I think I already proved that to you" Magnus wriggled his eyes brows and earned a small laugh from Alec. This evening was so worth the wait. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Found him!" Magnus announced when he saw Max's dangling legs from a huge tree. Alec rushed back to Magnus panting lightly "Where is he?" 

Magnus pointed his finger up and Alec gasped "Max! What are you doing up there?" 

"I was hiding!" Max replied and then squeaked with happiness "Hi Magnus!" 

"Hi there buddy" 

"Max get back down" said Alec

Max tried to get down but couldn't move "Alec help me! I am stuck" 

Alec's eyes widened "What? Max why did you even get up there" he scolded but Magnus caught his arm "It's okay Alexander. Go and bring him down" 

Alec hesitated biting his lips "I can't" 

"Why not?" 

"I...I'm not a big fan of heights" Alec mumbled softly and before he could look at Magnus, the man had already started climbing the tree. It took five minutes before Magnus handed Max to Alec who took him in his arms "Don't ever go back up there" 

Max hugged Alec tightly "Sorry" 

Magnus climbed back down and Alec lowered Max "Thank you Magnus" 

Magnus brushed off the dirt from his clothes "You're welcome. Actually I was..." 

"Magnus is hurt!" Max pointed at Magnus's arm where the skin was scratched with red lines. Alec felt guilty for causing trouble "I'm so sorry" 

"You don't need to apologise" 

Max nudged at his brother's hand "Alec kiss Magnus's boo boo" 

Alec flushed with embarrassment "Max!" Magnus too curled his lips feeling a blush creeping up on his face

Max crossed his arms and pouted "You always kiss my boo boo. Magnus is hurt. You have to kiss his boo boo" 

"Max it's not the same. You're my brother" 

"Magnus is your friend. Yesterday you said he has pretty eyes" 

Alec's eyes widened "Max!" 

Magnus raised his eyebrows "Really?"

Max nodded seriously "Alec says your finger rings are pretty too"

Magnus grinned feeling on cloud nine

Red faced Alec clamped a hand on Max's mouth who in return licked his palm "Eeeww!" he wiped his hand on his jeans and glared "You and I are going to have a serious talk when we get home" 

"What did I do?" Max asked innocently

Magnus knelt down next to Max "Why don't you go and play by those swings until I talk to your brother" 

Max nodded happily and ran towards the swing area. Magnus turned to face Alec who couldn't stop blushing "Sorry....I didn't mean to...Max was just..." 

"It's okay Alexander. I would be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about you too" 

Alec looked into Magnus's eyes "You mean that?" 

"I really can't jog in my jeans you know. I came here in hope of finding you" 

Alec smiled pocketing his hands "So..umm.." 

Magnus cleared his throat "Why not we get freshen up and meet in an hour for dinner?" 

"Yeah. Dinner sounds great" Alec couldn't stop himself from smiling "You wanna note down my number so you can text me the place" 

Magnus quickly pulled his cell out "Oh definitely. I'm not going to repeat the same mistake again" 

"What?"

"Nothing" said Magnus smiling to himself "Your number please" 

Max came running towards them panting heavily "I forgot to tell you Magnus. Alec said he likes your shinning hair" 

"MAX!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"How do I look?" 

Max giggled gesturing his hands for Alec to come down so they could be face to face "You missed a button over here" 

Alec looked down and groaned fixing his shirt buttons in right holes "Now okay?" Max took a step back and hummed "My brother is the bestest brother!" 

Alec ruffled Max's hair "And you're the cutest brother ever. Are you sure you don't want to come with us? Magnus really likes you. He wouldn't mind" 

Max shook his head "I've homework in two subjects" he raised his two fingers for emphasis "And Stacy said she will bring chocolate pastries for me. She's nice. I like her" 

"You like your babysitter because she brings pastries for you?" Alec raised an eyebrow playfully 

"Uh huh" Max nodded happily and Alec kissed his forehead "I'll be back soon as possible okay. Don't trouble Stacy too much" 

"I will try" 

Alec scoffed and heard a bell "I think it's Stacy" 

"And my pastries!" Max jumped with excitement. Alec welcomed Stacy in "His dinner is ready in the oven. Make sure he eats all the vegetables and he's got homework in two subjects" 

"Got it. Now don't worry and enjoy your date" 

Alec's cheek reddened "It's not a date...we're having a simple dinner" 

Stacy smiled "Ofcourse. Dinner date" 

Alec rolled his eyes "Bye and Max behave well" he said looking at his brother who was munching on the pastry. He shook his head fondly and walked out of the house.

 

 

"You're looking very handsome Alexander" Alec heard a deep voice behind him and turned around. A shy smile formed on his face followed by a faint blush "Thank you...umm...you look very nice too" 

Magnus smiled "Thank you. Where is Max? I thought you'd bring him with you" 

"Max had homework plus he's got school tommorow. My brother gets grumpy in morning if he doesn't get enough sleep" 

Magnus chuckled "Don't we all?" Alec nodded tugging at his sleeves nervously "So where are we going?" 

"To be honest I thought Max was coming so I brought tickets to the carnival" Magnus confessed with a sheepish smile "But I can cancel the tickets if you want and have a dinner in a restaurant"

Alec was surprised. It was so nice of Magnus to think about Max. He brought tickets to carnival for Max even though it was their dinner date. He felt himself falling for the man infront of him "No need to cancel Magnus. We can go to the carnival" 

Magnus smiled broadly "Let's go then" 

 

 

Alec finds out Magnus is a true gentlemen. He not only paid for their entrance tickets but also for his cold drinks, popcorn, cotton candy and corn dog. Magnus also brought a balloon hat and paid for his face to be painted. As the time goes by they feel more relaxed and comfortable with each other. Magnus flirts with him every here and now which only causes Alec to blush more. Magnus leads his date everywhere with his hand on the small of his back and Alec loves every second of it

They reach to a small garden area where Magnus settled down on a bench with Alec beside him. He slipped his hand into Alec's fingers who squeezes in return, showing his consent. A laugh escaped from his lips and Magnus raised his eyebrows "What's so funny?"

"Don't ever tell Max about this evening" 

Magnus waved him off "We can always come again with him....say on weekends" 

"He would love this place" 

"Can I ask you something?" 

Alec nodded

"Is it only you and Max? I mean...your parents?" 

Alec's face fell and Magnus regretted asking "My parents died in a car accident two years back. It's just me and Max" 

Magnus shifted so he could face Alec "I'm so sorry Alexander. I shouldn't have asked" 

"It's okay. It was tough at the beginning but we're good now. He's a big part of my life and I love him so much" 

"Max is lucky to have you" 

Alec shook his head "I'm lucky he's there so I keep moving everyday. Max is the reason I was able to smile again after my parents death" 

"Max is not wrong when he says you're his bestest brother" 

"What about you? I mean parents? Siblings?" asked Alec

"I'm the only child and my parents live downtown. I've a job here but I do visit them every month. I just moved here six months back but never knew I would be meeting my prince charming here"

Alec smiled at Magnus's cheesy words. They stare at each other in comfortable silence until Magnus leaned forward a little eyes shifting on Alec's soft plump lips. Alec swallowed hard, his own eyes looking thirsty for Magnus's lips 

"Can I kiss you Alexander?" Magnus asked softly and Alec's lips went dry. Not trusting his voice, Alec replied by leaning forward. Slowly inexorably Magnus pressed his lips on Alec's. It's soft and gentle and chaste and maybe there's no fireworks or sparks but it's better than that. It's a wave of warmth that rushes through Alec's entire body such as the cracks between his toes, the crook of his elbows, the tips of his ears... every inch of him is saturated with love

Magnus exhaled through his nose, not wanting this moment to get over so soon. Alec tasted like the strawberry cotton candy he had before, cool and warm at the same time. The lips moved as if they have been kissing for ages, practiced and perfect. Just when Magnus wanted to explore inside Alec's mouth a loud voice broke them apart

"Excuse me!" 

Magnus and Alec turned to see an angry looking employee glaring at them "We closed five minutes ago. It's time to come up for air and leave!" 

Both men were red with embarrassment and rushed out of the carnival. As soon as they reached parking lot, both looked at each other before bursting into laughter

"I had so much fun Magnus. Thank you" said Alec still laughing lightly

"Me too Alexander. It was perfect" Magnus smiled "Say we could go out again?" 

"I'd love to" 

FIFTEEN DAYS LATER

"Please God give me number five...I want to win this game" Magnus prayed looking up. Currently he was in Alec's house, playing snakes and ladders with Max. It had been wonderful fifteen days of his life. He and Alec had atleast ten dates now with Max joining them couple of times. Max loved to spend time with Magnus which made Alec happier

Today Alec had an important presentation at his office and was going to be late at night. Max's babysitter Stacy came down with a flu so there was no one to take care of Max. Magnus happily offered to babysit Max until Alec came home

Max pouted shaking his head "You cannot ask for help. That's cheating!" 

Magnus chuckled raising his hands up "Sorry. I won't ask God's help. Should I roll the dice" 

Max nodded and Magnus rolled the dice "Oh shoot! I got bitten by the snaaaake" he drawled dramatically and Max giggled "My turn! My turn!" 

The six year old jumped from his place when he won the game "Yay! I win! Magnus I won!" 

"You sure did buddy" Magnus placed the board back in the box "What do you want to do next?" 

Max's eyes shone like pebbles washed by ocean waves "Hide and seek!" he announced

 

 

 

 

Alec was beyond happy when Magnus told he would take care of Max in his absence. The man was sweet, caring and lovable. Who wouldn't want to spend time.. or rest of his life with him. Alec blushed at his own thoughts and raised his hand to ring the bell but never got a chance

Magnus flung opened the door with wide and frantic eyes "Alexander! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Magnus? What happened?" asked a confused looking Alec

"I lost Max!" 

Alec's heart skipped a beat "What?" 

Magnus nodded, eyes shinning with tears "We..we were playing hide and seek ...it was my turn to count.. Max went to hide but....but.." 

Alec peeked inside his house and noticed something

"I think Max went out of the house while I was counting. I checked the whole building...each floor, knocked at every door but I couldn't find him. Let's go to police" Magnus continued with heavy voice

"Did you thoroughly check the house?" 

Magnus nodded "I checked everywhere...bedrooms, balcony, toilet, kitchen cabinets and .." 

"Under the bed?" 

Magnus blinked "What?" 

"Did you check under my bed?" 

Magnus shook his head. Alec ran towards his room and ducked down. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Max was sleeping "I found him" 

Magnus dropped down and gave a watery laugh "Oh my God! He scared the shit out of me. Thank god you found him but how did you know he was under the bed?" 

Alec slowly started pulling his brother and explained "I saw Max's teddy bear in the hall. He never goes out without it. Plus I can say from my experience that this is his favourite hiding place. He must have fallen asleep while you were busy searching him outside" 

Magnus saw Alec laid Max on the bed and covered him with a blanket and place a kiss on his forehead "Love you Maxie" 

"I'm sorry Alexander. I let you down...if anything would have happened to Max..." 

Alec held Magnus's hand in his "Hey don't apologize Magnus. You did a great job with him. Infact I'm sorry Max caused you trouble" 

"He is a sweetest kid I've ever met. He could never cause anyone trouble" Magnus looked at the sleeping boy "Though I need you to tell me all his secret hiding places and by that I mean ALL!" 

Alec laughed lightly "Deal. So...umm...since we found Max... don't you think this calls for celebration?" Magnus grinned pulling Alec flush to his body "I never say no to celebrations"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this fic and leaving sweet comments and kudos. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

A zoo is a lively place with its large display of animals and birds of different species. The place is fully crowded due to weekends. Small childrens along with their parents enjoy themselves surrounded by these beautiful creatures. 

Alec and Magnus walk through the dusty path as they interwined their fingers, holding each other's hand tightly. They don't care when some of the people give them looks and focus only on themselves and Max. It was Magnus's idea to bring Max to a zoo after they had lunch together. Alec had a hard time controlling his brother's excitement when he heard the news and bombarded him with tons of questions...

"Will there be a lion...like a biiiiig lion?" 

"Do monkey eat chips? Can I give him my packet?"

"Take a picture of giraffe and me together...no no elephant...a big elephant!" 

"I want to see hittopotmus!" bounced Max and Alec guessed by that his brother meant hippopotamus

 

 

"He's enjoying this so much" said Alec "Thank you" Magnus responded with a light squeeze "There's no need to thank me Alexander. Max is a part of your life and now mine too. I love him as much as you do" 

Alec's heart swelled with happiness. He and Max were so lucky to have someone like Magnus in their lives "So how was your day? You had a report to submit right?"

"It was okay but now it's even better because you're in it" Magnus flirts and is rewarded with Alec's blush "You know this line is used like over hundred times in movies" 

Magnus fakes a gasp "Really? And I didn't get paid for this" Alec glares half heartedly and then both burst into laughter. Max came up to them pulling Alec's sleeve "Icecream time!" he squeaked pointing at the icecream parlour to his left

Alec shook his head "No Max. You already had icecream after lunch" Max pouted looking at Magnus with his doe eyes "Magnus please tell Alec it's icecream time" 

Magnus smiled "Alexander..." 

"Magnus don't fall for his eyes. He does that everytime" 

"But look at him Alexander...how can you say no to this cute face" Magnus knelt down next to Max and mimicked his face "Please" 

"No!" 

"Pretty please?"

"No way" 

"Pretty pretty please!" Max begged

Alec rolled his eyes sighing in defeat "Fine but one small scoop okay?" 

Magnus and Max nodded together "Yay!" 

 

 

 

"Where's Max?" Magnus asked when he didn't see the boy come out with Alec from the parlour. He was waiting outside as Alec paid the bill and he was sure Max was with him. 

Alec frowned "What do you mean? Max came out looking for you. I thought you were standing right outside" Magnus shook his head "I was but Max never come out"

"Oh my God" Alec ran back inside while Magnus looked around "Max! Max!"

A minute later Alec came running out "There are two exits in there. He must have taken the other exit" he pressed his lips, feeling mad at himself for being careles "I shouldn't have left him go alone. I lost him again Magnus"

"Hey don't worry okay. We'll find him. He shouldn't have gone far" said Magnus "C'mon let's split. We'll find him sooner. You go left and I'll take the right side" 

"Magnus this place is huge. Where would he go?" said Alec as his brains started to fire out negative thoughts 

"We'll find him. I promise" Magnus assured softly "Keep your cell in hand so we can contact each other" 

 

 

 

 

NOT FAR AWAY

Max stomped his way down the path dragging a boy behind him, a boy he doesn't even know. He took the other exit and didn't find Magnus but a crying boy who looked younger than him. The boy said he was lost and Max exactly knew how it felt when someone gets lost in the big world. Alec always said we should help others so being a responsible six year old, Max decided to get the boy back to his parents

"Is that your mommy?" asked Max pointing at a woman and the boy shook his head, tears still dripping down his cheeks

"Don't cry..ah...what's your name?" 

"Rafael four years old" 

"I am Max" Max pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Rafael's tears "Don't cry Rafael. Big boys don't cry" 

Rafael cried harder 

Max closed his ears making a face. This was harder than he thought "I will give you my lollipop if you stop crying" he showed the strawberry flavoured lollipop hoping Rafael would stop crying

"Kay" Rafael sniffed through his clogged nose and took the lollipop. Max smiled feeling proud in his tiny chest and resumed their walk "Let me tell you something as an adult. You should never leave your father or mothers's side. See now you're lost" 

"Sorry" 

"It's okay" Max shrugged and pointed at a man "Is that your father?" 

"No.. Dad wearing blue...mom wearing green skirt" 

"Hmm...blue shirt and green skirt" Max looked carefully among the crowd "I don't see anyone. There are so many people" 

"No Mommy?" Rafael asked in low voice

"Maybe we should go back and ask my brother's help. He is a big guy and Magnus is here too. They will help us"

"Hey a monkey!" Rafael clapped with excitement, temporary forgetting he was lost 

"You like monkeys?" 

Rafael nodded "I love monkeys" 

"I love monkeys too. Let's go see them from close" Max pulled Rafael by his wrists. They spend next ten minutes watching monkeys where Max made sure he was holding Rafael's hand 

"RAFAEL!"

Rafael turned and smiled "Mommy! Daddy!" he broke away from Max and ran towards his parents

"MAX!" 

 

 

 

Magnus scanned the crowd and started to move amongst the families, his eyes darting more wildly with each passing second. How could they let this happen again. Max must be feeling so scared right now. He kept shouting Max's name again and again hoping he could hear him. Many people turned their heads in his direction "Have anyone of you seen a boy.. he's six year old...wearing red T-shirt and blue jeans.. please anyone has seen him?" 

A passer by nodded pointing at his left "I think I saw him going in that direction" 

"Thank you!" Magnus ran to his left and finally spotted Max near a chimpanzee cage. He smiled in relief and happiness and quickly dialled Alec's number "I found him! He's near chimpanzee cage" 

"I'm coming" replied Alec and Magnus ran to catch up with Max "MAX!" 

 

 

Max turned around and smiled when he saw Magnus "Hi Magnus!" 

Magnus knelt down next to Max and hugged him tightly "Oh thank you so much God! Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine Magnus" 

"Max!" 

Max pulled back to see his brother and ran towards him "Alec!" 

Alec cried taking his brother in his arms "Why do you keep doing this to me? Where did you go?" 

"Rafael was lost. I had to find his father and mother" 

Alec pulled back "Who?" 

Max pointed at the four year old who was held by his father "That is Rafael. He was lost" 

"And you were helping him to find his father and mother" asked Magnus with amused smile

"Yes" Max nodded 

"Aww...Maxie" Alec hugged him again "Baby that's not your job. You should've come to us if you wanted to help him" 

"Sorry" 

Rafael's father walked towards them "Thank you. Your son took care of Rafael" 

"Max gave me lollipop Daddy and we saw three monkeys" Rafael showed his lollipop 

"Your son is very brave" said the man "Thank you again. We should leave now" 

"Bye bye Max" Rafael smiled

"Bye Rafael" Max waved back

Alec saw them leave and sighed "What am I going to do with you" Magnus picked Max in his arms "I think Max deserves a biiiiiig hug and lots of kisses. He was doing the right thing" 

Alec smiled wrapping his arms around the two "Yes Max deserves a biiiiiig hug and lots of kisses" he started peppering kisses all over Max's face who giggled "Kiss Magnus too!" 

Magnus raised his eyebrows at the kid and was surprised when Alec kissed him twice on his cheek. Magnus's smile reached his ears. This was the first time Alec had ever kissed him infront of Max. Maybe because now he is a part of this family

"I love you both so much" annouced Alec 

"We love you too Alexander" Magnus and Max both planted a kiss on either side of Alec's cheek 

"Just promise me one thing little brother" 

"What?" 

"Don't ever get lost again" 

Max giggled "I'll try" 

"MAX!" both Magnus and Alec yelled in unison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Hope you guys like this one too. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Early morning Magnus rubbed the remainders of his sleep and walked into the kitchen. A smile crept on his face when he saw Alec preparing breakfast. He looked so adorable and sexy wearing black pyjamas and dark green T-shirt rolled up to his elbows as he neatly cut the bread into triangles. He had moved in Alec's place for a month now and their relationship was getting only stronger as the days passed

Alec picked up oranges and was about to cut them when a pair of hands circled his waist. He jumped a little but relaxed at the familiar voice "You know I love a man who cooks" said Magnus planting a small butterfly kiss on the side of his bare neck

Alec smiled titling his head to kiss Magnus on his cheek "Good morning" 

"A very good morning indeed" Magnus hands continued to caress Alec's waist. He then slowly moved down earning a gasp from the younger man "Magnus"

"Yes Alexander" Magnus spun Alec around in his arms and shoved him against the counter and ducked his head down to nib Alec's pale throat "What were you saying darling?" he murmured seductively

"Can't..." Alec clutched Magnus's shoulders for leverage "Not here.." 

Almost as though in argument Magnus bit harder and Alec moaned loudly "You like that don't you?" he pressed himself more

"We..." Alec gasped at the way Magnus rubbed against him. He bunched his shirt and rasped "...Max.." he hoped his boyfriend would understand and stop his delicious torture

Magnus pouted reluctantly stopping himself "You're a spoil sport Alexander. You don't love me at all" 

Alec smiled leaning in for a kiss "If I didn't love you then why can't I keep my hands off you?" he pulled Magnus flush for emphasis

Magnus smirked gripping Alec's hair making it even more messy "I love you so much that I can't stop thinking of you" he closed the two inches gap and kissed Alec breathless

 

"Alec?" 

 

Magnus and Alec quickly broke apart but they barely had time to straighten themselves as Max walked in the kitchen with his teddy bear 

Alec wiped the saliva off his lips and cleared his throat "Good morning Max" 

"Good morning buddy" said Magnus "Why are you up so early? Today is Sunday" 

Max stared observing his brother and Magnus. A small scowl settled on his face and he walked up to Magnus almost throwing him a glare "Were you fighting with my brother?" 

Magnus raised his eyebrows in confusion "What? Ofcourse not" 

"Then why did you pull Alec's hair?" Max pointed at Alec's hair which were result of their short make out session. Alec's blushed deeply and quickly straightened his hair and picked Max in his arms "Magnus wasn't pulling my hair and we are definitely not fighting" 

Apparently Max was not convinced. He looked at Magnus's crumbled shirt "Something is wrong with your shirt. When Sam and John fight, they look like you two" 

"Who?" 

"My school friends" 

Magnus tried hard not to laugh "I assure you Max, we were not fighting. I love your brother and he loves me" 

Max looked between them curiously before nodding "Okay. I'm hungry" 

Magnus sighed thinking about his early time with Alec "So was I" 

"What?" asked Max and Alec elbowed Magnus "Magnus is saying go brush your teeth and we'll have breakfast together" he lowered the boy who started walking out of the kitchen only to stop and turn around 

"What happened?" asked Alec

"Why are your lips big and pink?" 

 

 

 

A bright yellow bus was parked along the entrance of elementary school. On the side of the bus a huge banner with the words 'Sunshine Kids Camp' was scribbled on to look like a handwriting of a child. Mountains of bags were infront of the bus as the camp counsellor tried to organize the luggage onto the bottom of the vehicle. All around the parking lot were the parents saying goodbye to their childrens

"Max remember what I've told you. Don't leave your teacher's side at any cost" Alec fixed his brother's hair for tenth time and the boy crossed his arms "Alec I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself" 

Alec rolled his eyes "A big boy who gets lost twice in fifteen days" 

"Magnus!" whined Max looking at Magnus "Alec's being mean" 

Magnus chuckled lightly and knelt down next to Max and Alec "Your brother worries about you Max. You know how much he loves you" 

Max nodded and Alec hugged him tightly "I'm going to miss you" 

"I'm going for only two days Alec" Max said placing a hand on Alec's shoulder "You have Magnus in the house. You two can play lots of video games" he then looked at Magnus "Will you make sure my brother is happy?"

Alec shook his head in amusement while Magnus smiled "I will make sure your brother always stays happy" 

Max raised his pinky finger "Pinky promise?" 

Magnus interwined their fingers "Pinky promise" he pulled a packet of M&M and handed it to Max "This is for you" 

"Thank you!" Max pocketed the chocolates "Bye Magnus. Bye Alec" 

Alec and Magnus waved and saw Max getting on the bus "I'm gonna miss him" Magnus wrapped a arm around his waist "Hey no long face. He's not going that far...besides I made promise to Max to keep you happy" he squeezed a little "And I know a perfect way" 

 

 

 

LATER THAT NIGHT

"That was....awesome!" panted Alec with a goofy smile on his face. Magnus laid beside him breathless and flushed "Yeah it was awesome" They curl up together bodies pressed close to each other. Magnus placed a soft kiss on Alec's temple "I love you" 

"I love you too" Alec replied eyes drooping close "I love three....four...five...si..." he drawled off and Magnus smiled fondly "Dork" 

NEXT DAY

"How much time we have before we pick Max?" asked Magnus while he arranged the books on the shelf. Alec checked the time "One hour" 

"Hmmm....wanna utilize?" Magnus wriggled his eyesbrows and Alec blushed shaking his head "As much as I love your idea...we can't" 

Magnus pouted "Why not?" 

Before Alec could reply, his cell rang "Hello?" 

"Mr Lightwood?" 

"Yes. Who's calling?" 

"I'm Max's teacher Dave Richardson. I'm very sorry to inform you that...that we lost Max. You're requested to come immediately" 

Alec looked at Magnus with wide fearful eyes who rushed towards him knowing something must have happened "What's wrong?" 

Small beads of sweat glistening on Alec's forehead "Max is lost"

 

 

 

 

"How can you all be so careless! It's been fucking four hours and you still haven't found him!" yelled Alec who was being restrained by Magnus "Alexander please calm down" 

"We're really sorry Mr Lightwood. We were linning up the kids to get them in the bus. I don't know when he broke the line and dissapered" 

Alec gritted his teeth "There were six teachers and none of you saw him leave the line? Bullshit!" Magnus held Alec tightly to himself. He was afraid Alec would hit the teacher in his rage "Haven't you send anyone in search for him?"

"Search party and forest officers are spread out in the woods. They have begun their search" said the teacher but that didn't do any help to Alec's worries. He broke away from Magnus "I can't stand here and do nothing...I've to go...I can't....he's all alone..."

Magnus saw Alec was breathing heavily. He was on verge of having a panic attack so he quickly took him into his arms again "Ssshh...breathe Alexander" 

"Magnus I need him" Alec pleaded in heavy voice so Magnus looked at one of the forest officer "Can we help with the search?" 

The officer looked unsure

"Please....you can see how much disturbed he is. Please let us go" 

The officer nodded "I'll come with you so I can guide you back here" 

 

 

 

"MAX!" yelled Alec looking frantically around the thick bushes and huge trees. Magnus too kept shouting Max's name hoping the boy would respond to their calls. Suddenly his eyes fell on something "Alexander look here!"

Alec ran towards Magnus "What is it?" 

Magnus picked up one fallen M&M from the ground "Remember this? I gave it to Max when he was leaving for the camp. He must have gone this way" 

Alec nodded eyes shining with hope

The officer picked up another M&M "I found another one here" 

"C'mon let's follow the dropped chocolates...I'm sure Max must be close" said Magnus and they began their search. Five minutes later M&M pieces dissapered and Alec's eyes finally fell in his brother "Max!" 

Max was sleeping under a huge tree. His clothes were dirty with only one shoe in his leg. He was holding a small rabbit to his chest with one hand and other held an empty packet of M&M 

Alec ran towards his brother, picked him up and hugged him tightly "Max! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

Max pulled back slowly rising from his sleep. The boy had a big smile on his face as he buried himself on Alec's neck "Alec! You came!"

It broke Alec's heart when Max started crying "Hey don't cry baby. I found you. You're okay now" Max didn't stop crying "I ...I was lost..." he hicupped "...I thought you... I would never...see you again" 

Magnus knelt down next to them and ran a hand on Max's back "That's never going to happen buddy. We found you right? We'll always find you" 

Max shook his head "I was..so scared..so dark in here...I didn't know my way back" 

Alec rocked Max who was still crying and spoke soothingly "I'm here. Everything is fine" he saw the officer speak in phone informing others that they had found the boy. He looked at Magnus "Thank you" 

"There's no need to thank me Alexander. I'm just glad Max is safe" 

Alec pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Max's tearful face "How did you get lost?" 

Max hung his head down and spoke in low voice "I saw a rabbit..." 

Both Alec and Magnus gaped in shock 

"I wanted to touch him so I went after him...I caught him but..." 

"But got lost in process" completed Magnus and Max nodded "I'm sorry" 

Alec scowled at his brother "That's it! You young man are grounded until you finish your school" 

This time Magnus gaped at Alec "Alexander!"

"I meant college!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! This chapter was ready so thought why not post it. Thank you sooooo much for reading. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Aachoo!" Glaasy eyes peered up from sweaty bangs to look at Alec who gently storked his brother's hair "It's gonna be okay Maxie" his heart clenched painfully when Max let out a whimper in response "My throat hurts and here too" the boy said pointing at his head, arms and lastly his belly

Early morning when Alec went to wake Max up for school, he found the boy on the bed coughing violently. He hurried his steps and sat down next to his brother taking him into his lap. Alec slowly rubbed Max's back and immediately realised how warm the small body felt. He placed the back of his hand on Max's forehead and heat easily rolled from the kid's skin onto his hand. Definitely a fever. Alec laid the boy back down and covered him with a blanket "You have a fever Max. No school for today" the only response he got was to see Max shiver under the blanket 

"I know it hurts but you heard what the doctor said right? It's just a common cold. You'll be fine soon" Alec smiled softly kissing Max's small hand

"My nose is..Aaachoo!.. all stuffy and hurting" complained Max trying to breath but broke into coughing fit. Alec felt bad for his little brother and gently rubbed his back until the coughs subsided "It's gonna be okay Maxie. Magnus will soon come back with your meds. Once you take them, you'll feel all better" 

Max nodded turning to his side holding his teddy bear to his chest and closed his eyes. Alec heard footsteps and saw Magnus walk in the room with a brown bag "I got saline drops and children ibuprofen. I also got something for his sore throat"

"Thank you" 

Magnus nodded and sat down opposite side of the bed "Hey buddy how are you feeling?" 

Max cracked his eyes open and mumbled "Ma..nus ...I feel icky" Magnus shared a look with Alec "That bad huh?" 

"I haven't seen him this sick before" Alec ran a hand on Max's leg. Magnus checked Max's temperature "Hmm.. I see what you mean. Why don't we give him something to eat and then his meds" 

"I'll go make him chicken soup" 

Magnus held his hand out "You stay with him Alexander. I'll go make the soup" he ran a hand affectionately on Max's head and got up. Magnus came back with a bowl of cold water and a coth "Place this on his forehead. It will help the fever" 

Alec took the bowl and saw Magnus leave. He wrung out the excess water and placed the cloth on Max's forehead 

"Aleeeec! Too cold" Max whined and pulled the cloth from his forehead. He buried himself in the blanket so his big brother couldn't see him. Alec sighed "Max.. you want to get better right?" 

No reply

"This will help the fever" 

"Aachoo!"

"It's Magnus's idea by the way. He's your best friend right? Wouldn't you listen to him?" 

Max slowly peeked from the blanket and coughed "Mamus said ...the cold clot will help mw?" 

Alec nodded smiling "I promise. You can ask him when he brings soup for you" Max laid flat on his back "Okay you can... pu.. it back"

Magnus came with the soup "Who's ready to get all better?" he placed the soup on the side table and Alec helped Max sit upright who wiped his nose on his sleeves "I don wan.. it" 

"Maxie you have to drink this so you can take your cold medicines" 

Max shook his head "Aaaaachoo!"

Magnus picked the bowl in hand and blew the hot soup before extending the spoon towards the kid "Alexander did you tell Max about our surprise?"

Max's fever induced eyes perked up "Surprise?" Magnus hummed as he made the boy take the first sip "We've decided to take you to car racing game" 

"Aaachoo! Really Alec?" Max looked at his brother who gave a questioning look at Magnus and saw him wink "Yeah sure Max. We'll take you at a car racing game" 

Max smiled and drank rest of the soup without any protest. Alec gave him his cold meds and laid him back down covering the boy with a blanket "Stay Alec" 

Alec bend down to kiss Max's forehead "I'm not going anywhere Maxie" Magnus smiled and was about to get up when a small warm hand reached out from under the blanket catching the hem of his sleeve "Stay Mamus" said Max in soft voice

Magnus blinked trying to cover his wet eyes. He was so touched by Max's request. It meant the boy loved him just as much as his brother. He looked at Alec who was already making space for him by scooting little far. He laid down with Max in middle and Alec on other side. Max was out like a light within seconds with only a cough or sneeze occasionally disturbing his sleep. Alec and Magnus each took Max's hand and held it all night "Good night Angel" 

 

 

 

 

 

Max could smell the hot dogs and popcorn in the air but could hardly see where they were going as they pushed through throng of people. When Max had recovered from his cold, he made Magnus remember his promise that he would take him to see a car racing game. So here Max was in the fully packed stadium with Alec and Magnus as thousands of fans started roaring who were waiting for the race to begin

"What's our row number?" Alec had to raise his voice due to loud voices. Magnus looked at the ticket in hand and yelled back 6!"

Max pulled at Magnus's hand "Can I keep the tickets?" Magnus knelt down so he could hear him "What?" Max pointed at the ticket "I want to keep tickets in my pocket" 

Magnus nodded smiling. He knew this feeling. He remembered going with his father to games and always wanting to keep the tickets in his pockets like he was some kind of adult "Okay but don't loose it"

Max took the tickets, neatly folded them and stuffed them in his pants. They then started climbing the stairs making sure to Max infront. Alec held his hand tightly as they reached their row. They took their seats again making sure Max was inbetween them. The cars got in line and Max jumped on his seat with excitement. He didn't exactly knew what was going on but was very happy to see so many sports car. Alec shared a amused smile with Magnus who ruffled Max's hair "Enjoying yourself buddy?"

"I want to pee" said Max loudly and Magnus nodded. He was about to get up when Alec stopped him "I'll go with him"

Magnus showed a thumps up and Alec caught Max's hand "Stay close to me okay" Max nodded catching his pants and bounced "Hurry up!" 

Alec rolled his eyes and they climbed down the stairs. He was glad the bathrooms weren't far from their seats but there was a big line since the place was crowded. They waited for their turn where Alec almost laughed how Max was squirming on his feet "Hang on kid. Your turn is next" 

"Did the race start?" 

"Not yet" 

"Good" Max literally ran into the bathroom and quickly unzipped his pants. Alec was waiting for him outside when the stadium started roaring again followed by speaker announcing the race was about to begin. Max ran back to him "The race is beginning. Let's go Alec. The big cars will go zooooom!" 

Alec held Max's hand ready to get back to their place when he colided with a teenager who held a can of coke spilling it all over his clothes. The boy got scared and ran away before Alec could say anything. Max glared at the running boy and muttered "He is a bad boy" 

Alec sighed and turned back around to wash his clothes. Max heard the man on the speaker say everybody to get ready and he lost his patience "I'm going back to Magnus" he annouced and started running out of the bathrom area

"No! Max wait!" Alec yelled quickly turning off the tap "Max wait for me!" he yelled but his brother was out of sight within seconds

"Shit! Max! Max!" Alec kept pushing himself through the crowd "Let through! Max!" he immediately pulled out his cell and dialled Magnus's number 

"Alexander where are you?" 

"Magnus get down now! Max is coming your way... he ran away from me...please find him" Alec frantic voice made Magnus jump from the seat. He already started looking for the boy among the people who were rushing to their places "Don't worry okay...I'm coming down. I'll find him" 

What Magnus missed while going dowm was Max walking right pass through him. He couldn't see the boy as he was shielded by couple who had come to watch the game

Alec hung up and hurried his steps. His heart pounded when he saw Magnus come at him empty handed "You didn't see him?" 

"No. I looked everywhere...he never came up" said Magnus and Alec rubbed his chest feeling suffocated "Oh my God.. I told him not to go... I told him not to leave my side...I..Max!" 

"Don't panic Alexander. C'mon we shouldn't stop searching. He has to be here somewhere. Let's keep looking" 

Alec nodded blinking away his tears "Max!" he took the right side and Magnus searched on the right. They met again after ten minutes with disappointment written on their faces "What should we do Magnus? I don't see him anywhere" 

"I think we need to inform the security" said Magnus still searching through the crowd "They will help ..." his eyes suddenly fell on a boy and he titled his head sideways to make sure they weren't deceiving him "I found him!" 

"What? Where?" 

Magnus pointed three rows up "There Alec! Look!" Alec followed Magnus's finger and took a huge sigh of relief "Thank God" he ran taking two steps at a time followed by Magnus and finally reached where Max was seated who was swinging his legs causally "Hi Alec! Where is Magnus?" 

Alec picked his brother in his arms and narrowed his eyes in anger "I told you not to leave me. Why don't you ever listen to me huh? You always keep getting lost Max. It really scares the hell out of me!" 

Magnus held a hand on Alec's arm "Calm down Alexander. You're scaring him" Alec saw Max chin had started quivering and eyes shone with tears "But.. I didn't get lost. I was on my seat waiting for Magnus"

"This is not your seat Max" said Alec and Max shook his head "The ticket says it's my seat. Look" he showed a crumpled piece of paper and Magnus took the ticket. He looked at the row number and then at ticket number and ruffled Max's hair "You're right buddy. You didn't get lost" 

"What are you saying Magnus?" asked Alec and Magnus showed him the ticket "Our row was 6 and this is row number 9. He must have read it upside down and got on the wrong row" he rubbed a hand on Max's back "So yeah technically he didn't get lost"

Alec sighed not knowing how to respond. Max wrapped his small arms around him and buried his head under his neck. Alec could feel warm water running down his neck and he felt guilty "Don't cry Maxie. I'm sorry I yelled at you" 

"Max is sorry too" said the boy and cried harder. Alec's heart broke and couldn't stop his own tears from flowing

"Hey hey hey....both of you stop crying. I can't handle two cry babies" said Magnus

Alec glared half heartedly "I'm not crying" he sniffed earning a small laugh from Magnus

"I'm not a baby" said Max pulling away from Alec wiping his tears with the back of his hand. Magnus smiled amusingly "So what do you want to do now? Continue or Quit?" 

Alec and Max both shared a look and yelled in unison "Continue!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter on this fic. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Aleeec?" Max whined as he walked into the living room with one shoe untied on his leg and other held loosely in his hand. Alec was making sure his brother had packed his school bag with all the right books when he heard his baby brother's questioning voice and looked over. He almost laughed when he saw what he was holding "Having some trouble kiddo?"

Max held the shoe out "This one won't fit and this one.." he pointed at his leg "...I can't tie the laces together" 

Alec rolled his eyes "Max if you can fit one shoe in your leg, there should be no problem with the other"

Max looked down frowning at his shoes

"And if you don't learn to tie your shoelace then we'll have to buy one with Velcro"

Max's expression changed to one of shock and disgust "Velcro is for babies!" he said firmly "I'm a big boy" 

"Exactly Max" said Magnus walking in the living room with the boy's lunch box and water bottle "Big boys have to know how to tie their own shoes" he handed box and bottle to Alec 

"Can you teach me please!" Max begged bouncing with shoe in one hand which made Magnus laugh. He shared a smile with Alec and walked towards the boy "Ofcourse I'll buddy" 

Magnus explained how to tie a shoelace to which Max listened intently. When he was about to get up, the boy caught his arm "Can I ask you something?" 

Magnus nodded

"Yesterday the teacher asked me why we were going to school" 

"Okay..." Magnus knew there was more to come. He saw Alec was also listening to their conversation

"Umm..What is the answer Magnus?"There was a slight tremble in Max's voice which made the two adult in the room on alert

Magnus was confused but he still answered "You go to school to become a better person and learn all the good stuff...ah...also learn to respect your elders and give love to young ones" 

Max's eyes are wide and he scowled lightly "Is that what we are suppose to say?" 

Magnus again looked at Alec who walked towards them "What's wrong Maxie?" 

Max hung his head down "I gave wrong answer" Magnus hooked a finger under Max's chin and gently tilted his head up "What did you say?" 

Max looked at Alec and spoke softly "I said I was going to school so that I become smart.. brave and bestest like my brother" 

A huge smile broke on Alec's face and he picked his brother in his arms "Oh Max" he hugged his little brother "I love you so much" 

Magnus smiled broadly feeling proud of the six year old. The bond the two brothers shared was amazing and he was glad he was a part of them. Max was still confused so he looked at Magnus "Did I fail school?" 

Magnus shook his head ruffling the boy's hair "Ofcourse not. You passed with flying rainbow colours" he saw Max got even more confuse "I'll explain it to you later when you come back from school. C'mon now you're getting late" 

 

 

 

 

The second Alec locked the door after dropping Max to school, he was pinned by Magnus, blocking him with his arms and grinning at him "Are you ready for some breakfast before work"

Before Alec could reply Magnus began dropping wet kisses across his jaw. He quivered when the older man trailed his tongue down the length of his neck and fisted his hands on Magnus's shirt "Did I ever...aah!..tell you ..your tongue is the most..sinful part of your body" 

"Hmm.." Magnus hummed "You might have mentioned that before" he nuzzled and licked against the sensitive flesh he found on Alec's neck before he fastened his lips over the spot and sucked, worrying the skin gently with his teeth. Alec gasped arching his back as he tried to pull Magnus close. A needy moan escaped from his mouth and Magnus shoved his hand between their bodies and rubbed the heel of his palm across the hard line of Alec's erection, clearly evident through his jeans as he wedged his knee between his thighs spreading them wider

Alec impatiently tugged at Magnus's shirt "Off" he pushed a little to get the shirt above his head. Magnus latched his lips on Alec's as soon as his shirt was gone shivering when Alec's hands started to roam around his bare back "Your hands are quite magical Alexander"

"Bedroom?" Alec asked in between gasps and Magnus replied by kissing him hard "I thought you'd never ask" 

They fall on the bed with Magnus on top making a fissure down in the middle of the mattress with the line of their pressed-together arms and palms "I love you" Alec leaned up to kiss his boyfriend "I love you too" 

Sometime later when the world has twice flashed white for the pair, they close their eyes and smile in content. They lie together drifting away from wakefulness, tangled themselves close enough to hear other's heartbeats. Magnus brushed off Alec's sweaty curls and stared at his face. Alec looked cute and adorable in his sleep. He would love to spend rest of his life....Magnus blinked as realization drawn to him. Yes...Yes...A big yes he would love to spend rest of his life with Alec. Maybe he should do something about it.

 

 

 

"I told you this was a bad idea Magnus!" Alec shouted hands failing in air "We lost my baby brother!" 

Magnus rolled his eyes "We didn't loose him Alexander. Max is a very smart kid and quite a champion in hiding" 

"Who plays hide and seek with a boy who is champion in hiding!" 

"I thought I will find him like always" 

Alec looked around the house "Did you check our bedroom?" 

"Yes"

"Kitchen?" 

"Every cabinet" 

"What about balcony" 

"It's locked" 

"Where could have he gone Magnus?" 

"I've no idea Alexander" 

Alec raised his voice "Oh my God..I'm so scared. Please God give me Maxie back. I promise to buy him lots of icecream" 

Magnus too prayed speaking loudly "Yes God please help us find the little boy. I will take him to watch his favourite movie Coco" 

Alec looked around "Maybe he went out. C'mon Magnus let's go outside" Magnus nodded "Okay let me get the keys" 

 

 

And then pounding noise of small tennis shoes echoed in the house and Max came running in the living room "YAY! I won! Alec and Magnus loose!" 

 

Alec turned around and gasped "MAX!" he bend down and picked up the giggling bundle of energy "Where were you? I thought we lost you again!" 

Max laughed some more, holding his head high obviously feeling proud of himself "I have my secret hiding place" 

Magnus smiled "So glad you are back buddy. Please tell us your secret hiding place?" 

Max shook his head "That is cheating Magnus" Alec hummed "Max us right Magnus. We shouldn't cheat. Max won fair and square" 

"So the champion still remains champion. Bow down to one and only Max Lightwood. Congratulations young man" said Magnus playfully and saw Max extend his hands. He pulled the boy taking him in his arms who whispered in his ears "Will you take me to see Coco?" 

Alec snickered at Max's question while Magnus nodded "I did make a promise to God and like you said...no cheating. We'll go see the movie tomorrow evening" 

Max's eyes twinkled with happiness and he placed a soft kiss on Magnus's cheek "Thank you Magnus" he looked at his brother "And you promised lots of icecream" 

Alec rolled his eyes "Ofcourse I did. We'll go to your favourite Baskin Robins for icecream" 

"Yes!" Max squeaked and wriggled down from Magnus's grip "I have to pee" he annouced and ran towards the bathroom 

Magnus looked at Alec 

Alec looked at Magnus

"He didn't even doubt for a second that we knew he was hiding under the bed" said Magnus grinning from ear to ear and Alec nodded "I told you it was his favourite place" 

"Let's keep this our secret" 

"Wouldn't agree with you more"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Gentle heat poured down inside the quite room indicating a new day was about to begin. Magnus smiled when he felt Alec's lips on his shoulder. His back was pressed up against him as he watched morning rays make its way into their bedroom. He caressed Alec's hand that was wrapped around his waist "Good morning Love" 

Alec hummed snuggling closer and greeted "Good morning" placing one more kiss on Magnus's neck, he pushed the covers off him and walked towards the bathroom. Magnus's eyes fell on the cupboard and butterflies swarmed inside his stomach. Should he do now or wait till Alec comes out from his bath. He sat upright and started rehearsing his lines for hundredth time "All my life I've been waiting for this moment.." 

Magnus shook his head. It sounded so cheesy. Maybe he should get straight to the point "Will you marry me Alexander?" 

Magnus made a face "So blunt! Ah...will you give me the honour to...aaargh! Why this is so hard? Alexander you make me so happy that I want to spend..." he covered his face with a pillow "I sound so boring!" 

"Magnus, could you pass me the new bottle of shampoo..it's in the drawer" Alec called out 

"Okay" Magnus picked up the bottle and was about to head towards bathroom when a thought crossed his mind. He ran back to the cupboard and took the box "I know exactly how to do this" 

Magnus pushed the door open and smiled at the scene. Alec was under the showers looking absolutely gorgeous. The young man always took his breath away with his lean and muscular body. Magnus placed the box on the towel stand and took off his clothes. He climbed in the bath tub, circling his arms around Alec's waist "Hi"

Alec jumped a little but relaxed recognising the familiar hands "Hi" 

"Mind if I join you?" 

Alec hummed "Best idea of the day" 

Kissing Alec's neck, Magnus took the bar of soap from his hand. Rubbing the circles in suds across his back, Magnus asked "What do you think of the word 'boyfriend?" Alec turned around looking confused "What?"

"Boyfriend. What do you think it means"

Alec didn't know why Magnus was asking weird question but still he answered "It means that two people are in love with each other and it's a word of endearment"

"Ofcourse but how do you feel about being a boyfriend?" Magnus rubbed soap on Alec's shoulders and chest looking carefully at Alec's face

"I like it..infact love it..ofcourse with a right boyfriend and fortunately I've found one" replied Alec with a smile

"I don't like it" said Magnus and Alec froze. His heart pounded and arms felt numb "Wh..What?" 

"I don't want to be my boyfriend" Magnus smiled and it felt like a slap to Alec. He thought everything was going fine with them. Did he do something wrong? Was it Max? Tears poured down his face mixing with drops of water thinking Magnus breaking up with him "Are you..leaving me?"

On seeing tears and panicked look on Alec's face, Magnus realised what he said and the way Alec would see it "No no no Alexander don't cry" he hurriedly cupped Alec's face and began kissing his nose, eyelids, cheeks, forehead...anything he could reach

"Oh my God...I'm not leaving you. This is going all wrong ..I didn't mean that way" Magnus desperately tried to convince 

"But you said..." 

Magnus pulled Alec's face until their foreheads were touching and water dripping down their bodies "I don't want to be your boyfriend because ...I..I want to be your husband"

Alec's eyes widened and he pulled back with a shocked expression. Magnus placed a soft kiss on his Alec's wet lips "My life is wonderful because you're with me. You make me happy even when I feel sad and low...give me strength to move on. Your smile lightens up my life and all my worries dissaper. I want us grow old together and build as many memories as possible so... Alexander Lightwood Gideon will you marry me?" with that he extended his hand to grab the box, flipping it open and revealing a ring

Alec stared down at the ring. It was small yet so beautiful. It had one diamond in centre which was surrounded by small diamonds. Fresh bout of tears fell from his eyes. He pressed his lips hard over Magnus's holding his body impossibly close to his. He tried to pour all his love in the kiss which left Magnus breathless "So..." he panted "Is that a yes?" 

Alec nodded extending his hand "Yes" Magnus gently slipped the ring on Alec's finger "I love you" 

"I love you too Magnus" 

The water sprayed hot and hard on their bodies as they stood face to face, their hands softly exploring each other, rubbing at muscles that gleamed and contracted under the powerful spray. Magnus turned Alec's body pressing him against the tile. His hand slowly moved downwards pausing at Alec's entrance "Time to celebrate?" 

Alec's breath quickened and he gave shaky nod "Hell yes" 

FEW DAYS LATER

Alec opened the back door letting Max out. His brother was in dull mood since they picked him from the school. He hadn't talked to him or Magnus on their way back home. No matter how hard they tried to make him laugh, Max remained silent. Magnus shared a worried look with Alec as they saw the boy slowly walk towards their building

"What's wrong with him? Why won't he talk to me?" 

"I don't have a clue but we need to find out. Something is seriously troubling him"

 

 

 

"Hello Alec!" came a cheerful voice and Alec turned to see his neighbour Mrs Thumplin walk towards them "Hi Mrs Thumplin" he mustered up a small smile "How are you?"

"First of all let me congratulate both of you for your engagement" Mrs Thumplin squeaked in happiness. Alec titled his head and saw Max walk into his building "Thank you" 

"Thank you Mrs Thumplin" Magnus bowed his head. And then for next ten minutes Mrs Thumplin talked and talked while Alec and Magnus were impatient since they wanted to be with Max. Somehow they excused themselves and rushed inside

They expected Max to be waiting outside their apartment. Both the males gasped in shock when the boy was no where to be seen "Max? Max!" Alec called out

Magnus frowned "Where is he?" he looked around "He did get inside the building" 

"Yeah I saw him too but where is he?" Alec's heart started thumping widly "There's no other exit. Where could he go? Max!" 

"Why not you ask the neighbours and I'll go down the stairs and check the down floor" said Magnus and saw Alec knocking at next door

 

 

Magnus climbed down two floors but was met with dissapointed when he couldn't find Max. He was on the first floor when small hiccups and sobs reached his ears. He walked further and his heart broke on seeing Max crying on the last step "Max?" he called out softly

Max covered his face with both hands and cried harder. Magnus quickly texted Alec that he had found Max and knelt down next to him "Max? Why are you crying buddy?" 

"He..aid...ve... tw..o addy's mumbled Max and Magnus didn't understand a word he said. He pulled Max's hands off wiping his tears with his thumb "Can you repeat now kiddo?" 

Max sniffed through his clogged nose "Peter said...I have...I have two Daddy's" 

Magnus heard footsteps and saw Alec come running towards them "What's going on? Max what are you doing here?" 

Magnus turned to face Alec "A boy in his class said he has two Daddy's"

Alec narrowed his eyes. So that was the problem. Max was being bullied by his classmate "What he say to you?" 

Max wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve "Peter says...two Daddy's are bad...I should get a mommy" 

Magnus pressed his lips. For last one week he and Alec have been picking Max from the school so his friends should have seen them together and thought they were his Dad's

Alec sat down next to Max so the boy was in middle of the two adults. He took his small hand in his and smiled "Answer my question correctly yeah?" 

Max nodded

"Do you love me?'

Max nodded

"Do you love Magnus?" 

Max nodded

"And now you're upset because your friend said you've two Daddy's?" 

Max nodded

"It's okay Max. If it helps I'll not come to your school" said Magnus. He knew Max was too young to understand what a gay relationship meant so he thought this was the best solution

Max shook his head

"You want me to come with your brother?" Magnus asked in surprised tone

Max nodded

"Then what's the problem baby?" Alec wiped Max's tears with the palm of his hand and pulled him on his lap. Max wrapped his arms around his big brother and whispered near his ears "I want Daddy"

Alec's heart clenched painfully at the boy's words. It had been almost two years since their parents dead and Max was four at that time. He was missing their parents. He blinked back his tears and held Max tightly "Maxie you know Daddy... is gone" 

Max broke the hug shaking his head. He pointed his second finger at Alec's chest and then at Magnus's "I want Daddy's" 

Magnus was equally shocked as Alec. Max wasn't bothered by his friends words, he was upset because it wasn't true. A huge smile broke on both men's faces. Alec hugged his brother and peppered him with lots of kisses "I love you so much" 

"Can I call you Daddy?" Max asked in small pleading voice and Alec nodded without hesitation feeling extremely happy "Yes Maxie" 

Max looked at Magnus "Magnus be my Daddy number 2" 

Magnus laughed lightly ruffling Max's hair affectionately "How about you call me Papa?" 

Max smiled broadly nodding vigorously "Papa" he extended his hands and Magnus took the boy in his arms, pressing a kiss on his cheek "You're so adorable Max. I'm the luckiest man in this world" 

Alec let out a sigh of relief and content. To be honest he was the luckiest man in his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so so so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus felt a shift in the mattress when Alec turned and sat on the edge of the bed. It was atleast third time he had gotten up tonight and Magnus knew something was bothering his fiance "Are you alright?" 

Alec sighed. Not aimed at Magnus but at the same unnamed reason he was so restless tonight. He looked at Magnus with an apologetic smile "I'm keeping you awake. Aren't I?" 

At this Magnus got up pushing off the covers to kneel behind Alec, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Alec's skin felt cool and dry and his hands came to clasp his "Never mind me" said Magnus pressing his lips on Alec's bare shoulder "I'm more worried about what's bothering you" 

Alec leaned back into Magnus's embrace letting out another sigh "I'm.. I'm kinda nervous" 

Magnus turned Alec's shoulders so they could face each other "Nervous? About what love?" 

"Tomorrow I'm going to meet your parents" 

"So?" 

"What if... What if they don't like me?" Alec finally confessed his fear only to see Magnus smile amusingly at him "What's so funny? I'm serious Magnus!" 

Magnus kissed Alec's forehead "Oh God... can you get any cuter?" Alec frowned "My tension sounds cute to you?" 

"Why not?" Magnus shrugged and burst into laughter when Alec crossed his arms pouting at him "You're mean!" 

"And I love you" Magnus cupped Alec's pouty face "Relax. You're getting all hyped up for no reason. Everything is going to be fine" 

"What if they don't like me?" Alec repeated

"They will love you" 

"What if I make any mistakes?" 

"They'll still love you" 

"What if I spill something on their clothes?" 

"They'll forgive you" 

"What if I say something stupid?" 

"I'll clear all the misunderstandings" 

"You'll stay by my side?" 

"Always" 

"Promise?" 

"Promise" 

"Pinky promise?" Alec held his pinky finger out 

Magnus smiled fondly and interwined their fingers "Pinky promise" 

NEXT DAY

"Max wait! Young man look at me when I'm talking to you" Alec ran behind the six year old all around the house. They were meeting Magnus's parents and he wanted to teach the boy table manners. 

"You have to catch me Daddy!" Max giggled hiding behind the couch. Alec's heart swelled with happiness everytime Max called him Daddy "Okay Maxie but then you'll have to listen to me" 

"Daddy too slow" Max jumped from behind the couch and ran towards the bedroom. Alec hurried his steps and scooped up the boy in his arms "Gotcha! I win" he started tickling Max, enjoying the cute giggles that passes through the boy's lips 

"Daddy stop!" Max laughed harder. Sitting down on the couch, Alec pulled the boy on his lap "Now listen to me carefully okay" 

Max nodded still laughing

"What will you say when you meet Mag...Papa's father and mother " 

Max made a serious face and held his head high "Good evening Mr Bane. Good evening Mrs Bane" 

"Good. And what will you do if they offer you something?" 

"Thank you" 

"Very good. Don't chew your food with open mouth or make noise. Drink slow sips and talk politely" 

Max nodded

"Stay with me or Papa all the times" 

Max nodded

Alec placed a soft kiss on Max's forehead "I love you baby" 

"Love you too Daddy" 

 

"Are you done scaring our son?" 

 

Alec looked up to see Magnus standing on the front door with amused smile. Max jumped from the couch and ran towards Magnus "Papa!" 

Magnus picked Max in his arms and kissed his cheeks "Hello kiddo. Is Daddy troubling you?" 

Max shook his head "When are we going to meet your Daddy, Papa?" 

"As soon as you get ready" said Magnus "Why not you put on the clothes I laid on the bed this morning. You'll look very handsome young man" 

Max nodded happily and wriggled out of Magnus's arms. Alec walked up to his fiance and kissed him "Hi" 

"You're shaking" 

"I know" 

 

DINNER TIME

Alec looked around nervously fixing his clothes for hundredth time "We're late aren't we? Oh my God what are they going to think about me? Magnus please cancel tonight's plan. Rearrange it for tomorrow night and..." 

Magnus grabbed Alec's shoulders "Easy... take a deep breath Alexander" he somewhat ordered because Alec was literally freaking out "First of all we are not late. Infact I think we're fifteen minutes early" 

"Really?" 

Magnus nodded "Everything is going to be fine" 

"What if they don't like me?" Alec repeated like a mantra 

"If that happens...which is next to impossible, we will elope together" 

"Magnus!" Alec's eyes widened. Magnus chuckled lightly "I'm just kidding. Please calm down. Here take my hand" 

Alec clasped Magnus's hand tightly "Okay let's go" 

 

 

 

"Papa! Papa!" Max nudged at Magnus's sleeve ".. there's a big tub over there with lots of fishes. I want to see" 

Magnus and Alec saw Max was pointing at big aquarium that was placed at the entrance "It's called an aquarium Max" said Magnus

"Can I go see?" 

Alec shook his head "No ways. You stay with me all the times" 

"Please Daddy!" Max bounced in his chair "Please Please!" 

"Max..." 

Magnus caught Alec's arm "Let him go. Mom and Dad aren't here yet. They are stuck in traffic. It will take atleast another ten minutes" 

"Please Daddy" Max begged again

"Okay you can go but don't go anywhere else. Stay near the aquarium" Alec instructed strictly and saw Max jump from his chair "Thank you Daddy! Thank you Papa!" 

 

 

 

"Hello Alexander right?" Magnus's father extended his hand towards Alec who greeted smiling "Good evening Mr Bane. You can call me Alec" 

"Ofcourse. So shall we begin this evening?" 

Magnus looked around "Where's Mom?" Mr Bane pointed at the entrance "Your mother is with her best friend right outside. They met after ten years so I would recommend to order starters for ourselves. It's gonna take a while" 

"Okay then...umm..Alexander why don't you get Max" said Magnus and Alec nodded excusing himself "You're going to love my son" 

Mr Bane smiled fondly "Can't wait" 

 

 

 

"Max?" Alec frowned when his brother was no where near the aquarium "Max!" he looked around frantically and then called out "Magnus!" 

Magnus rushed towards Alec "What happened?" 

"I can't find Max! I lost him again" 

"What? Where did he go?"

"I don't know! He was here.... I saw him... I swear he was here a minute ago" 

"Okay okay calm down Alexander. We'll find him. I'm sure he must be nearby. Let's go look for him" 

 

 

 

Alec ran outside the restaurant and his eyes widened when he saw a woman holding his brother in her arms. He pressed his lips in anger and quickened his steps "WAIT!" 

Alec tore his brother out of the woman's hands and yelled "What the hell are you doing? How dare you touch my brother!?" 

"Daddy .."

"It's okay Maxie. I got you"

The woman in return scowled at Alec "Excuse me young man. Give me the boy back" 

"NO! He's my brother! Were you kidnapping him?" Alec narrowed his eyes in anger

"Kid..Kidnapping? Ofcourse not! I know him" the woman gasped at Alec's accusation

"Liar! When I don't know you, how can Max know" 

"Daddy..." Max gave a light pull at Alec's collar but his brother ignored him

"Mind your language young man. I'm not lying" 

Alec scoffed "You look like you're from good family. I can't believe you would stoop so low... kidnapping small kids" 

"What!?" 

"Daddy is not listening to me" Max pouted 

"Max not now!" Alec scolded and faced the woman "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

 

 

"Alexander!" 

 

 

Alec turned around to see Magnus running towards them "You found Max! Thank God" 

"Hi Papa. Your mommy is here" Max pointed at the woman. Magnus then faced the woman and smiled "Hi Mom" he greeted somewhat in confusion "What's going on here?"

Alec froze....like literally froze to his feet. The woman was Magnus's mother? And he not only yelled at her but also accused her for kidnapping Max. He was so so screwed. He looked down and hoped the mother earth would open and swallow him whole "I'm so sorry Mrs Bane. I didn't know you were Magnus's mother ...I thought you were going to kidnap Max" 

Magnus's eyes widened in disbelief while his mother glared at Alec

"I'm extremely sorry Mrs Bane" Alec continued "It's just that Max is my world and I love him so much... I mean I do love Magnus too....a lot...like really really lot.. like I'm crazy about him and believe me this was not how am was suppose to meet you.. I've been practising whole night.. and I was so so nervous and.. " 

Max giggled and both Magnus and his mother burst into laughter at the same time "So this guy is your Alexander?"

Magnus nodded "Told you, he's one in million"

Alec froze looking back and forth between them. Mrs Bane came forward with a smile "Take it easy Alec. I'm not angry at you" 

"You're not?" 

Mrs Bane shook her head "Magnus told me how much you love your brother. Actually it's my mistake. Max came running to me and I thought of buying him a balloon so we were heading that way" she pointed at the balloon seller

Alec narrowed his eyes "How did Max recognise you? You two haven't met before" 

Magnus smiled placing a hand on Alec's arm "I showed him pictures of Mom and Dad from my cell" 

Max nodded 

"And I've Max's photo in cell" Mrs Bane patted Max's hair affectionately

"Oh" Alec stared at Magnus "Why you didn't show them to me?" 

"And miss this adventure? No ways. This will go down in the books of history. Right Max?" Magnus winked at Max who laughed wrapping his arms around his Papa's legs "Can I get my balloon?" 

"Ofcourse sweetheart" said Mrs Bane "Shall I take him Alec?" 

Alec's face flushed "Sure. You don't need to ask me" 

"Oh thank god" Mrs Bane bowed dramatically and held Max's hand "C'mon honey. Tell me which colour you like" 

 

 

 

Alec rested his head on Magnus's shoulder "This was so bad. She's never going to forgive me" Magnus smiled rubbing his back "Relax Alexander. She's already forgiven you. It was an honest mistake" 

"You think so?" 

Magnus hummed pulling back "I'm more worried about my Dad though. Can't wait to see his reaction when he comes to know you called his wife a kidnapper" he looked at Alec with teasing eyes

"Magnus!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! THANK YOU so much for reading this story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus and Alec were on the couch watching movie. Max had gone out with Magnus's parents and so they had whole house to themselves. Magnus laid behind Alec who moulded perfectly into his front. He was gently stroking Alec's arm up and down, placing soft kisses on his neck every now and then

Alec swatted his face away and Magnus let out a small grumble "This is the best part Magnus"

Magnus rolled his eyes and thrusted his hips forward " _This_ is the best part Alexander"

"Sshh!" 

Magnus whined "What's so good about this movie?" 

"Brad Pitt" 

Magnus felt a pang of jealousy rise inside him "What does he have that I don't?" 

Alec smiled knowing he had pushed the right buttons "Hmm.. where do I start?" 

Magnus clenched his jaw "You certainly seem to think lot about him" 

"Not a lot but Brad sure has kissable lips"

That was enough for Magnus to roll Alec over so he was lying under him. He bend down and pressed his lips, deepening as the seconds ticked by. The need of air made the two mouths pull back and Magnus panted "Can he do this?" 

Alec grinned shaking his head "Never" he poked at Magnus's cheek "You look so hot when you get jealous" 

Magnus scoffed "I wasn't jealous" 

"Yes you were" 

"No" 

"Just a tiny bit?" 

"I said no!" 

"Not even a little?" 

"Let's watch something else" 

Alec laughed "My sweet jealous Magnus Bane...or should I say Magnus Bane Lightwood?" 

Magnus's mouth twitch at the corners "I like the sound of that" he bend down to kiss again but Alec held his shoulders "Wait! Since we are free, should we do it?" 

Magnus smriked thinking Alec wanted to have sex "Ofcourse we should do it" before he could lean down, Alec pushed him off "Good. You go get the paint and I'll go get brushes" 

Magnus narrowed his brows "What?" 

"Paint Magnus. Let's paint that extra room. It's been pending for months" Alec ran off to collect the items and Magnus sighed with a small pout "And here I was expecting a hot steamy sex with my fiance" 

OTHER SIDE

When Mr and Mrs Bane arrived at the gates of Disney world, Max's eyes widened with realization. He practically screamed with excitement. The boy was so star struck with his mouth hung open and eyes taking in all the colourful posters and rides "This is the best place!" he bounced happily 

"Steve the kid looks happy" said Mrs Bane and her husband nodded "Ofcourse Natalia. I told you it was the best plan" 

Steve nudged Max with the hand he was holding "Ready to have some fun?" 

Max could only nod with wide smile

ALEC'S HOUSE

Alec and Magnus got busy with painting the wall, discussing few topics here and there "Brad Pitt isn't that handsome anyway. I don't understand why you like him so much" said Magnus while stroking the brush against the wall

"Are we still on that topic?" Alec grinned 

"I'm just telling there are many other actors..." 

"So I should choose someone else?" 

"NO!" Magnus bit his lips "I mean to say... umm.. " 

Alec laughed lightly and flicked his paintbrush at Magnus "You look so sweet when you're jealous!" 

Magnus blinked reaching up a slow hand to brush his fingers over his cheeks. He pulled back to see sky blue colour paint fingers that was result of splattering the paint from Alec. A smirk formed on his face and he raised his hand, sliding it down infront of Alec's face who was too late to escape. He gasped in shock when he got paint all over his face and shirt "Magnus!" 

"You started it Alexander" 

Alec glared. It was time for revenge. Magnus got ready seeing the determined look on Alec's face. Attack block attack block attack block, paint flicking out at both of them. Alec inched forward to block an attack but Magnus's got his brush rubbed on his nose 

Magnus burst out into fits of laughter. Alec groaned at the wetness and just when he tried to attack again, he stepped on the paint below and slipped "Shit!" Alec caught Magnus's shirt for support but ended up taking them both down on the floor

DISNEY WORLD

Max was having the best time of his life. He got into many rides, ate pizza for lunch, went to Oasis exhibit where he saw many birds, met tons of his favourite cartoon characters and even hugged Mickey mouse. His small eyes brightened when he saw an icecream truck "Mrs Bane can we eat icecream?" 

Natalia smiled fondly "Sure sweetheart but there's one condition" 

Max stared at the woman who kissed his forehead "From now on will you call us Grandma and Grandpa" 

Max nodded smiling braodly "Okay Grandma. Can Grandpa have icecream too?" 

Steve rubbed his stomach "Your grandpa is always ready for icecream" 

ALEC'S HOUSE

Pinnned to the floor with cold tiles, wet paint against his back and Magnus's warm aggressive body between his legs and pressed to his chest , Alec smiled teasingly and dug his fingers into Magnus's hair and murmured "Why do I've a feeling that this is going to turn messy" he rolled his hips for emphasis 

"You're one hell of a mind reader" Magnus kissed Alec deeply, bit at his lower lip pulling sighs and moans out of the young man beneath him. Alec rocked his hip against Magnus clutching his shoulders tightly when the other sucked the spot between his earlobe and jaw 

Magnus bunched Alec's shirt up his arms and shoulders. His shirt doesn't even touch the floor before Alec's hands are eagerly pulling Magnus's shirt off and bringing him down to kiss him deeply. Magnus's hands roam around every inch of Alec's bare skin, an instant heat rushing through his entire body. Their pants come off easily as both men are eager and ready to ravish each other

By the time they come down from their high, both were covered in blue and red paint. Magnus panted lightly enjoying the aftermath of their love making "We should paint all the rooms" 

Alec laughed turning to his side to rub paint on Magnus's chest "I think first we need to buy new paint colour" 

"Bath?" 

"Definitely" 

DISNEY WORLD

"Steve call Magnus now!" Natalia said worriedly "Oh my God.. how could I let this happen. I lost Max" 

"Did you check thoroughly?" asked Steve and Natalia was in tears "I did! I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have gone into the mirror world" 

"I'm calling Magnus" Steve pulled his cell and dialled Magnus's number

ALEC'S HOUSE

Magnus was combing his hair when the phone vibrated on the dressing table. He smiled pressing the green button "Hi Dad I was just about to give you a call. Max has school tomorrow so if you all could return.. " 

"Magnus we lost Max!" 

Magnus froze "What?" 

"Your mother had taken him into the mirror house and he.. he just got lost inside.. your mother is freaking out. Please you and Alec have to come now!" said Steve in worried and desperate tone

"We're coming" 

Alec stepped out of the bathroom and frowned when he saw how pale Magnus looked "What's going on?" 

DISNEY WORLD

"Did you find him?" Alec and Magnus came running towards Steve who shook his head "I've called the security. Natalia is inside...I don't think she has found the boy. I'm so sorry Alec"

"I've to inside" Alec looked at Magnus who nodded "Let's go get our son" 

 

 

 

There were mirrors everywhere. The entire length of one wall was covered with all sorts of mirrors that made the passerby look tall-skinny and short-fat and all other varieties of shapes and sizes. For further attraction the mirror house was build in the form of maze so the people had to find their way out by looking at their previous reflections

Magnus and Alec entered and noticed only few people were there. They began asking them about Max but no one had seen the boy

"MAX!" Alec yelled out and felt himself panicking. To him all the mirrors were crowding in on him and he felt dizzy. All of a sudden he couldn't breathe. The fact that his little brother was lost in this cramped space only added more pressure to his chest "Max" he whispered swaying a bit 

"Alexander!" Magnus caught Alec by his arms holding him straight "Are you okay?" 

Alec shook his head. He didn't know when his eyes had started watering "I.. small space.." he managed to rasp out clutching his own shirt and Magnus's eyes widened "Are you claustrophobic?" 

Alec gave a shaky nod trying hard to stop shaking. Every breath was getting difficult for him to inhale 

"Magnus!" Natalia came running towards the pair with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry! I can't find Max... I looked everywhere... but this place is huge.. Please do something" 

Magnus tried not to panic himself "Okay... okay.. umm.. Alexander why not you and Mom wait outside. I'll go search for Max" 

"I won't leave without Max" 

"But.."

"No Magnus... please.. I won't leave" 

Magnus quickly thought of another solution "Okay fine but sit down here and close your eyes" he guided Alec to a wall that didn't have a mirror and made him sit. He then turned to face his mother "Mom hold his hands. Don't let go and keep talking to him. He's claustrophobic so just try to keep him calm. I'll go find Max. One more thing... give me your lipstick" 

"My lipstick? Why?"

"I'll explain later" 

Natalia took out a lipstick from her purse and handed it Magnus who looked at Alec "Take care of him please"

Natalia nodded kneeling down next to Alec and taking hold of his shaky hands "I'm here Alec. Take deep breaths.... in and out" Alec's eyes were closed as he followed Natalia's words. Magnus ran further inside hoping to find Max soon

 

 

 

"Max!" Magnus called out again and again. Since the place was structured into a maze, he didn't have time to remember all his images so he used lipstick to mark the mirror as he walked by. He kept looking from one mirror to another marking them with the lipstick. He was almost at the end of the house when his eyes fell on a small huddled figure near a long mirror "Max!" 

Max looked up and jumped with joy "PAPA!" he ran towards Magnus who picked the boy in his arms. Max started crying loudly and so did Magnus "Oh baby. Thank God you're alright" he hugged the kid tightly mentally thanking God above

Max couldn't stop crying. His arms were tightly wrapped on Magnus's neck and face buried on his shoulders "I... so scared...I lost Grandma..." 

"Sshh" Magnus hushed softly and rocked the boy "It's okay buddy. Grandma is fine. Everything is fine"

"Da..Daddy?" Max hicupped 

"Daddy is here. Let's go see him huh?" Magnus kissed Max on his forehead "I love you" 

"I love you too Papa" 

Magnus followed the markings back to the entrance

 

 

 

"DADDY!" Max yelled as soon as he saw Alec on the floor. Alec's eyes shot open and he finally took a breath of relief "Maxie!" he caught his brother in his arms and hugged him tightly "Are you okay?" 

Max had again started crying "Max don't like this place" he clinged to Alec wrapping his arms around his neck "I want to go home" 

"Okay Maxie. Let's go home" 

 

 

 

"There's no need to apologise Mrs Bane" Alec said for tenth time "It was an honest mistake. Please don't blame yourselves" 

"But it was our responsibility to take care of Max and we let you both down" said Steve feeling guilty and Natalia nodded "I didn't know what happened. One second he was standing next to me and next second he just dissapered. I should've been more careful" 

Magnus took his mother's hand in his "Mom it's not your fault okay. Max is here with us. Safe. Nothing bad has happened" 

"But.."

"Magnus is right Mrs Bane. We could've made the same mistake. Believe me we too have lost Max few times before" Alec gave a small smile 

"Really? Few times?" 

Magnus chuckled "Well our son is very unique child. He tends to get into trouble a lot but we are there for him. We'll always find him" 

"We had lot of fun with him. He's really special kid" said Natalia with a smile. Alec came close to her "Thank you Mrs Bane... for taking Max out and.. for helping me today inside the mirror house" 

Natalia cupped Alec's face "That's what families are for my son. We'll be there for each other no matter what" 

"Thank you Mrs..."

"Mom" Natalia corrected "You can call me Mom, Alec" 

Alec hugged the woman, eyes shinning with tears "Mom" 

 

 

 

Magnus laid beside Max and Alec took the other side. He adjusted the covers making sure it was tucked properly around the boy and kissed his cheek. Max was fast asleep holding his teddy bear to his chest

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked looking at Alec who nodded "Thank you"

"Why are you thanking me?" 

"I was suppose to be there for him... but I panicked.. if you hadn't acted quickly I don't know how long Max would have stayed lost" Alec took Max's hand and kissed his knuckles

Magnus smiled "Max is part of us... our family. He is as important as you Alexander" 

"He's lucky to have you in his life"

"I think I'm the lucky one here" Magnus noticed Alec still looked upset "You know it's okay to have fears. Everyone has them" 

"Even you?" 

"Even me" 

"Like...?"

"Don't laugh okay but I'm ...I'm kinda scared of water" 

"Water?" 

"Ah... like oceans and beach..places where it has lots of water" 

"Even swimming pool?" 

"That's the worse" Magnus shuddered "It's like... you're trapped in a cage filled with water" 

Alec reached out to interwined their fingers and gave a light squeeze "We're never going to places where they have water" 

"Thank you Alexander" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too"

Magnus and Alec laid on the bed holding Max's hand in each feeling relieved and happy. They never knew when sleep claimed them for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Next chapter on this fic. Thank you for reading guys!! 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"I can't believe you both have lost the poor boy more than what... five times?" Natalia took a sip of coffee from her mug and glared at her son "I raised you better than this Magnus. Max calls you Papa, how could you be so careless" 

"Your mother is right. You both should be more careful when it comes to the kid" Steve used his stern voice that reminded Magnus of his childhood days

Magnus pressed his lips as he sank further into his chair, feeling like a five year old being scolded by his parents. Alec controlled his laughter who sat next to Magnus. He knew the situation was nothing laughable but Magnus getting scolded by his parents was so priceless. He looked so sweet with the pout on his face

"I'm really dissapointed in you" Steve shook his head and this time Alec couldn't stop himself from interfering "No Dad please... it's not Magnus's fault. Infact he is the one who always helped me find Max. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be sitting with you guys" he looked at Magnus and interwined their fingers " He completes our small family. Me and Max are very lucky to have him in our lives"

Magnus smiled softly "I love you too Alexander and Max is the best gift you've given to me" 

Steve and Natalia shared a warm look, both happy for their son. The mother got up and gave a big hug to both Magnus and Alec "God bless you with happiness and healthy life" she kissed at the side of their heads "I'm so happy for both of you" 

"We still have a solution to find though" said Steve thinking "Wait! I know what we should do" 

"What Dad?"

"Tracking device" 

Alec and Magnus shared a look 

"A tracking device inside a watch for Max to wear it when he goes out of the house" 

Magnus looked at Alec again "It sounds okay. What do you think?" Alec curled his lower lip "Yeah.. we could try that. Atleast Max will be safe" 

"And you'll easily be able to find him, if he gets lost again" Steve pointed out and Natalia came to join her husband "I think it's a brilliant idea Steve" 

"Okay then it's decided. I can arrange the watch for Max" Steve picked up his cell to make a call "Be right back"

"C'mon boys let's get the table ready for lunch"

SUNDAY MORNING

Alec laid on the bed with his hands crossed over his stomach and a small pout on his face "Why do I get to the patient?" 

Magnus poked at his nose and wriggled his eyebrows playfully "Because you look very cute when you're sick.. no wait...more like a big grumpy baby. Even Max knows this too" 

"I don't get grumpy when I'm sick" Alec pouted even more, earning a laugh from his fiance "C'mon Alexander. Be a sport. Dr Max Lightwood Bane will be here any second" 

"Make I care to ask what is your role?" 

Magnus cleared his throat and raised his collar proudly "I'll be playing every patient's dream...a sexy nurse" 

Alec rolled his eyes "In other words Max's assistant" Magnus pulled out his tongue and heard footsteps "He's coming"

Max wore Alec's coat that reached his knees and sleeves hanged loosely on his hands. He walked in the room holding a bag which held doctor's toy kit. Both the adults shared a warm smile while Max sat down next to Alec pulling up his long sleeves "Where does it hurt Daddy... no no.. " he facepalmed 

Alec and Magnus shared an amused look

"I mean where does it hurt Mr Lightwood?" Max asked in serious tone 

"My tummy Max" 

"You should call me Doctor, Mr Lightwood" 

"Ofcourse Doctor. My tummy hurts" 

Max hummed "Could you pass my bag nurse Mr Bane"

"Will do Doctor" Magnus handed Max his bag "Is he going to be alright?"

"I have to check his tummy" Max pulled out his toy stethoscope and pressed the ends inside his ears "Take deep breaths" 

Alec did as he was told 

"Open your mouth. Say aaahhh.." 

Alec controlled his laughter and opened his mouth wide "Aaahhh" 

Max's eyes widened when he looked inside "Daddy has no brain! I can't see it from here!" he annouced seriously and Magnus burst into fits laughter 

"Max!" whined Alec "You cannot see my brain from inside my mouth" 

"But it's too dark inside. I can't see anything"

Magnus laughed harder so Alec kicked him lightly "What are you laughing at? I've got more brains than you" 

"Hey you cannot say anything against Doctor's opinion" 

Max smiled broadly at Magnus who winked in return "What do you think needs to be done Doctor?" 

Max thought for few seconds "Two bottles of cold medicine" 

Alec's eyes widened "Two!?" 

Magnus cracked up again "Yes Alexander.. you need atleast two... maybe three bottles to find your brain" 

Alec glared but then thought of a payback "Okay fine but Max why don't we a new game" Max's eyes beamed with excitement "New game?" 

Alec nodded grinning "Police and thief game. We both can be cops and Papa will be the thief" 

"Alexander! How could you? I'm not going to become a thief" it was Magnus's turn to pout

"C'mon be a sport" Alec repeated Magnus's words "Max wants to play" 

Max started bouncing "Yes Max wants to play!" 

"No" 

"Yes" 

"No" 

"Yes Papa" 

"No buddy" 

"Please Papa"

"Urgh....Fine!"

"Yes!" yelled Alec and Max in unison 

FEW DAYS LATER

Magnus carefully climbed the stairs of the dark theatre, holding Max's hand tightly as they searched for their seat number. It was his and Alec's day off so they decided to take Max to movies. Alec had gone to buy popcorn and cold drinks while Magnus got seated with the boy "You good?"

Max nodded happily, swinging his legs "When is Daddy coming with popcorn?" Magnus looked around and saw Alec climbing the stairs "There he is" 

Alec passed the popcorn and cold drinks to Magnus and took his seat "Max why don't you sit inbetween me and Papa" 

Max shook his head "No Daddy. I want to sit first" he took few popcorns in hand and started munching on them. Alec looked at Magnus who gave a nod "Let him sit there. I don't think he'll get up during the movie. Besides he's wearing Dad's watch. He's safe Alexander" 

"But..." 

"We're right next to him. Nothing is going to happen" 

Alec nodded "Yeah Okay. Maybe I'm worrying too much" 

"You are. Relax and enjoy the movie" Magnus smiled and saw Alec shifted properly on his seat

THIRTY FIVE MINUTES LATER

Max rolled the Pepsi straw in his hand, eyes glued on the big screen. He was rubbing the straw between his palms when it accidentally slipped out of his hands and rolled down the stairs. Now the boy wanted the straw back. He looked to his side and saw his Daddy and Papa were busy watching the movie so he decided to go get the straw by himself

Slipping carefully out of his seat, Max climbed down six steps when suddenly loud fire alarm echoed in the hall followed by few sparks on the ceiling

With that began the chaos. All the nicely seated crowd just sprang off their chairs, rushing towards their nearest exit. People roared, screamed, yelled and pushed each other inorder to get out of the theatre

Before Max could head back, he found himself squished between the large frantic crowd and got pushed further down. The boy shouted "DADDY! PAPA!" his cries for help got lost in the loud noises of alarms and people's scream

"Max?" Alec's wide eyes searched for his little brother but he was no where to be seen "Max! Max where are you?" he looked everywhere and even got pushed by the crowd above him

"Alexander where is Max?" Magnus's heart started pounding in his chest as he too was pushed by few people

"I don't know! I lost him...he was sitting right next to me.. I don't know what happened" Alec cupped his mouth and yelled "MAX!" 

"The watch Alexander! Max is wearing a tracking watch. We can locate him easily" Magnus pulled his cell out and pressed on the app

Alec also took his phone out and clicked on the app that was linked to Max's watch "Please be okay baby.. please be fine" his hands shook and eyes shone with tears 

"I got him" Magnus smiled in relief "He's down.. maybe at the last steps" Alec nodded as his phone showed the same results 

Together they rushed down pushing through few people who were still fighting to get out. Security men came running inside asking everyone to evacuate as soon as possible. Alec and Magnus kept calling Max's name but both men froze on their feet when they reached the last step

The watch was lying broken on the floor but Max was no where to be seen

Alec took the watch in his trembling hands "No no no no... Magnus... where is he! Max!" 

"Max!" Magnus tried not to panic as he turned his torch light on his cell and started searching for the boy "Max!" 

One of the security guard ran towards the pair "Sir you two need to get out of here. There's a short circuit in upper division" 

Alec shook his head "My brother is here! I can't find him and I'm not going anywhere until I find him" 

The guard looked around, frowning "There is no one here. Maybe he ran out with others" 

Alec thought about the possibility "Magnus I'm going out.. you..." 

"Wait Alexander! Keep quite" Magnus pressed a finger on his lips "Listen carefully... can you hear it?" 

Alec strained his ears to concentrate and his eyes widened when he heard faint cries coming from second row "Max!"

Magnus and Alec ran back up, climbing two steps at a time. Alec knelt down and his heart broke when he saw Max curled up under the seat with his eyes tightly shut but was still crying hysterically "Maxie" 

Mac heard his brother's voice and opened his eyes "Daddy!?" he called out extending his small hands "Where is Papa?" 

Magnus swallowed his own tears as he reached out to slowly pull Max "Right here buddy. Papa is right here" 

The second Magnus pulled out the boy, he was engulfed in huge hug by his both fathers. Max sobbed clutching both his fathers tightly. 

"Sir I request to you get out of this place soon. It's not safe" said the guard

Magnus wiped Max's eyes, placing a kiss on his forehead and Alec picked him in his arms "I got you baby. You're safe" they were then rushed out of the theatre. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Together they faught and defeated the evil knight and all his men and saved the kingdom. The princess and the pirate fell in love, were married and lived happily ever after" Alec smiled closing the story book. Magnus then tucked the covers around Max "That was good story right Max?" 

Max nodded "Papa stay with me and Daddy?" 

Magnus nodded kissing Max's forehead "Ofcourse sweetpea. I'm not going anywhere" 

Max looked at Alec "Can we leave the lights on?" Alec smiled sadly. He knew after what happened today, his brother ought to be scared of darkness "Yes Maxie we can leave the lights on" 

Both the adults took their sides with Max inbetween, covering them with a large blanket "Goodnight Daddy" mumbled Max with a yawn

"Goodnight Maxie" 

"Goodnight Papa" 

"Goodnight buddy. Sweet dreams"

The six year old boy felt safe laying inbetween his fathers who loved him most in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter on this fic. Thank you sooooooo much for reading guys. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec rested his head on Magnus's chest, listening to his hearbeats like it was music to his ears. He gazed up to meet his fiance's eyes who was grinning at him lazily as he stroked his hair with his fingers "This is perfect isn't it?" 

Alec smiled snuggling closer, and nodded "I love you" he pressed a kiss on Magnus's heart. It was five in the morning and both adults were awake enjoying each other's warmth, melting into small touches. There were piles of pillows lying around them and their comforter was pulled towards Magnus's chest, providing them even more comfort

"I love you more" said Magnus and checked the time "We should get up soon if we want to get Max ready for school" Alec made a small protesting noise "I don't want to. You feel nice" he leaned up to look at Magnus and pecked his lips before letting their noses brush against each other

Magnus's hand travelled up to cup Alec's face and connected their lips once more in a much more passionate kiss. Like all their kisses, Magnus wanted to take a step further so his hand travelled down to small of Alec's back until he reached the perfect curved globes, earning a moan from the younger man

Magnus kneaded the flesh and grazed his teeth on Alec's lower lip, his tongue slipping into his mouth. They make out lazily for a while before mutually pulling away, lips swollen and panting 

Alec hid his face on the crook of Magnus's neck "What's up with your obsession with my ass" he said with a hint of shyness. Magnus gave a hard squeeze to his ass which were still held hostage by his hands and murmured next to Alec's ears "You've the sexiest ass in the whole world. It feels like a small squishy rubber ball. The more you squeeze it, the better the fun" 

"Shut up!" Alec gave a playful hit on Magnus's arm "Listen since we still have time to wake Max, could we.. maybe... look at our wedding plans?" 

Magnus perked up giving a small push to Alec to look into his eyes "Oh Alexander.. I'm dying to share my ideas with you" 

Alec chuckled lightly "I know...I kinda saw your diary in the drawer" 

"Hey you're not suppose to read my diary" Magnus pouted 

"It was open I swear" Alec smiled sheepishly "I just read the few lines" 

"Fine but that means I get to choose the flowers" 

"Okay" 

"And menu for dinner" 

"Yeah okay" 

"And the colour theme" 

"What?" 

"Also the guest list" 

"Seriously?"

"Oh I totally forgot about the decorations"

"Magnus! What will I do then?" 

Magnus thought for a moment "Hmm...marry me?" Alec smiled lovingly leaning in for a kiss "Always"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hall was twenty feet high. Designs of fruits and flowers were beautifully carved into the moulding and small fat children with wings looked down at the people from every angle. Huge decorative vases cover all four corners of the hall along with the fifty black chairs that were nearly arranged on both sides of the hall leaving two foot space for couple to walk

Magnus and Alec had come to see the hall and it's arrangements. They saw there a couple was already standing who were discussing the budget with the manager and decided to take a look around

Alec's eyes took in the huge hall and felt his dream taking a shape of reality. Everything was perfect. He had always dreamed of marrying a perfect guy and this place just added icing on the cake. He couldn't wait to take Magnus's hand in his and say his vows infront of everyone....say the two words...'I do'

Magnus felt a warm sensation run through him. He could already imagine himself standing at the alter and expressing his love for the man of his life. Happiness cursed through his heart and he walked towards Alec and wrapped his arms around the young man's back "Did you like it?" 

Alec squeezed Magnus's arms, smile never leaving his face "It's perfect. What do you think?"

"I agree" Magnus gently turned Alec around and kissed him softly "It's perfect" 

 

 

"Daddy! Papa!" Max came running towards the pair and pulled at Magnus's sleeve "I love this place! It has big water fountain outside" 

Magnus smiled picking Max up "You like this place?" Max nodded "I love it"

"That's actually great Maxie" said Alec looking at Magnus with a huge smile on his face

"Your Daddy and Papa are planning to get married here" Magnus saw Max's eyes went wide and mouth hung open so he laughed lightly "Would you like to be our flower boy?" 

Max squeaked and kissed Magnus on his cheeks "I love to be a flower boy!" he then looked at Alec "Daddy happy?" 

"Very happy" Alec kissed Max's forehead "Very happy Maxie" 

 

 

A cough interrupted their happy moment "Excuse me" 

 

 

Alec and Magnus turned around to see it was the same couple who were discussing the budget with the manager "Yes?" asked Alec

"I'm sorry guys but I couldn't help and hear you both talking. Are you planning to book this hall for wedding?" 

"Yeah we're thinking about it" 

"And may I ask when is your lucky date?" 

Alec didn't want to say his wedding date to strangers but he answered them anyway "November 15th" 

"Oh that's next month but too sad it's not going to happen...atleast not in this hall" the first man grinned 

Magnus lowered Max with a frown "What's that suppose to mean?" 

The second man snickered "We are getting married on Nov 15th and have already booked this hall so you can say bye bye to your wedding" 

"Hey watch your tongue" Alec took a step forward but Magnus stopped him "Leave it Alexander" 

"Yeah leave it big guy...it's not that you two look like you can even afford a place like this" 

"What the hell is your problem man?" Magnus raised his voice "You booked the hall first and we get that. There's no need to exchange harsh words"

"Why not? You two don't even deserve a wedding!" 

Alec clenched his jaw while Magnus just couldn't understand why the two men were picking a fight with them

"Yes my fiance is telling the truth. You already have a child....where did you get him? From an orphanage? So pityfu..." 

Alec saw red and he wrenched himself free from Magnus's hold. He drove a solid punch to the man's jaw "How dare you!?" 

The second guy's eyes raged with fire and he roughly turned Alec around "You hit my fiance!" he punched hard on Alec's right eye who stumbled backwards

"Alexander!" Magnus caught Alec before he could fall. Alec hissed at the man "If you say one word against my brother...I swear I'll kill you!" 

 

"Oh yeah?" the guy challenged "If you care so much about your kid then where is he?" 

Alec paused and looked around. The man was right. Max was gone "Max?" Magnus pulled his hands off Alec and narrowed his eyes in confusion "Where did he go? Max!" 

The second guy scoffed "You can't even take care of a child. You lost him right under your noses" 

Alec and Magnus ignored the two immature men. Their priority was Max. How did the little kid manage to dissaper when he was standing right next to them "Max!" 

Alec covered the right side of the hall while Magnus took the left area, both men yelling for the boy. The two men were laughing at them, taunting them with their harsh words

"Magnus can you see him?" asked Alec feeling his heart thumping widly in his chest. Magnus shook his head, biting his lips in concern "I don't get it. Why would he leave witho...Alexander look! It's Max" 

Alec turned his back to see Max walk in the hall followed by the manager. He ran towards his brother and picked him up "Max! Where had you gone?" 

Magnus too came and stood next to them. Max looked at the manager and then pointed his finger at the two men "They are fighting with Daddy and Papa"

The manager frowned looking at the two men "I knew you two were nothing but trouble"

"He hit Daddy!" Max glared at the man with his small eyes "Bad man"

"That's not true! The boy is lying" said the first man and Max shook his head "I don't lie. Papa says God will punish us if we lie" 

Magnus had a proud smile on his face "You're absolutely right Max" 

"You cannot believe a child's word" 

Alec wanted to punch the man again. He was about to reply when the manager beat to him 

"I do infact believe the child Mr Groundler. Infact if I do remember, you two almost picked a fight with me concerning about the payment" 

"Your price is too high" barked the second man and the manager sighed "I'm cancelling your booking" 

"What? You can't do that!" 

"Watch me! Now leave before I call the cops" manager warned and the two threw glares at Magnus and Alec before finally leaving the hall 

"I apologize on behalf of them" said the manager

Magnus gave a small smile "It's okay. They were just a couple of immature jerks" 

Max gasped "Papa said a bad word. Papa owes a dime in swear jar" 

"Oops! You're right Max. I'm sorry" 

"If you two are interested in this place for wedding, I'd be honoured" manager looked hopefully at Magnus and Alec who shared a look and smiled "We did love to book this place" 

"Thank you. I'll go get the papers ready" 

When the manager was gone Magnus kissed Max's cheek "You're one smart boy Max. You called the manager when they were fighting with us" 

"Yeah thank you Max. You did great kiddo" praised Alec with a smile. Max reached out to touch his eye where the skin was slowly turning into blue black colour "Daddy got hurt?" 

"I'm fine Maxie" 

Max leaned in and placed a soft kiss Alec's bruised eye "Kiss makes boo boo go away" 

Alec nodded smiling and looked at Magnus "It sure does" Magnus chuckled lightly and leaned in to kiss his fiance's eye "My brave soldier" 

"Only yours"

"Yay! Daddy and Papa are getting married!" Max squeaked in happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus unlocked the door and stepped inside his apartment. He hung his coat on the hanger and proceeded to remove his shoes. The silence around the living room surprised him. He walked in further and noticed the TV was off which was unusual since it was Max's evening TV time. He noticed the absence of his fiance and called out "Alexander? Max?" 

"Magnus?" 

Magnus saw Alec walk out of their bedroom "There you are" he smiled when Alec came closer and gave a soft kiss on his lips "Hi" 

"Hi" greeted Magnus "Where's Max?" 

"In his room. He's got maths homework" Alec pointed towards Max's room. Magnus looked a bit confused "And you're not helping because...?" 

Alec grinned "He wants to do this on his own. Says he's a big boy now"

Magnus laughed softly "That's actually good. He's being responsible. I think I'll just check on him" 

"Yeah okay. I've some office work left after that I'll start preparing dinner" 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck pulling him close "What's on menu Mr Lightwood Bane?" 

Alec presssed a kiss on Magnus's nose "I was thinking cheese and pepper cornbread with pasta" Magnus hummed "That sounds delicious. What about dessert?" 

Alec whispered next to Magnus's ear "Something white and creamy?" he let out a low moan when Magnus brushed his lips under his jaw "I can't wait to get to the dessert part" 

They kissed passionately for few seconds before Alec headed back to his room. Magnus made himself a cup of coffee and peeked inside Max's room. He couldn't hold back a smile when he saw how hard the boy was trying to concentrate on his homework 

Max was on his study table with two notebooks and a text book laid flat open on the desk. He was scribbling something in one book, occasionally looking at the text book only to erase what he had written. This process went on for five minutes before Max facepalmed himself followed by a grunt

"What's the matter buddy?" Magnus walked inside the room and Max beamed up "Hi Papa!" 

"Hi Max" Magnus kissed Max's forehead "What are you doing?" Max made a long face "I was doing my homework but...I don't know how" 

Magnus hummed "Want some help?" Max figeted with the pencil, hesitated for few seconds before looking up at Magnus "You promise Daddy won't know?" 

"I promise" Magnus crossed his heart and pulled a chair next to Max "So where are you stuck?"

"Can you do Maths Papa?" 

"I can give it a try" Magnus took the book and read the sum "This is very easy" Max's eyes went wide with hope "You know how to do?" 

Magnus nodded "This says 1+3 so this is what you should do" he held one finger high "How many are they?" 

"1"

"Good. Now I'm adding three more fingers...1 2 and 3" Magnus slowly unfolded each of his fingers "Now how many do I have?" 

Max carefully counted all the fingers and shouted "5!" 

Magnus shook his head "No Max 4. See 1 2 3 4" 

"No Papa" Max counted Magnus's fingers as well as thumb which was held out "See 5" 

Magnus pressed his lips "Sorry. My fault.. umm.. don't count my thumb okay. Try again" he folded his thumb back in his palm

"4!" annouced Max and Magnus nodded "Very good Max. You're a smart boy"

Max's smile reached his ears "Can I do next one myself?" 

"Ofcourse buddy" Magnus watched as the boy did rest of the sums all by himself. Max raised the book and showed it to Magnus "Yay! Look Papa I got all the sums right"

Magnus ruffled Max's hair "I'm proud of you sweetpea. I'll go check on your Daddy"

"Don't tell Daddy our secret" 

Magnus nodded smiling at Max "I promised didn't I" 

FEW DAYS LATER

Alec was nervous. Like very nervous. He was in the waiting room with Magnus and Max who was seated on his lap. Well not exactly seated but the boy was clinging to his brother as if his life depended on him. His small arms were tightly wrapped around Alec's neck and head buried deep under his neck. Alec could feel his skin getting wet and he was sure Max was crying. It was first time after their parents death, Alec had to bring Max for flu shot and he knew how much his baby brother was afraid of needles. It took lot of coaxing from both Alec and Magnus just to bring the boy to the hospital "Maxie it's only going to take few seconds. You're a brave boy aren't you?"

Max shook his head pressing himself further into Alec's body "I don't want injection. It will hurt" Alec rubbed Max's back in small circles "It won't hurt baby. Daddy and Papa are here okay. We'll be with you all the time" 

"Noooo" Max whined sniffing "Please Daddy I want to go home" Alec saw Magnus walk towards them "Our turn is next. How's he doing?" 

Before Alec could reply, Max pulled away from Alec's neck and looked at Magnus with his tearful eyes "Papa... " a hiccup..." you tell ...Dad..Daddy I don't want injection" 

Magnus's heart ached on seeing tears in Max's eyes. If it wasn't important then he would have never brought the kid in the hospital. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes and nose "Don't cry sweetpea. After we finish here we will all go to your favourite icecream place" 

Max cried harder clutching Alec's shirt as he again buried himself on his chest. Alec shared a worried look with Magnus who bit his own lips "Is he always...?" 

Alec swallowed thickly "Usually Mom and Dad... they.. I've never..." he blinked back his tears. He remembered how much Max use to fuss about going to a doctor but he didn't knew it was this bad. Magnus leaned down to kiss Alec's forehead "It's gonna be okay love" 

"Max Lightwood" 

Max tensed as Alec got up from the chair. He kept mumbling how he didn't want to see a doctor and just wanted to go back home. They stepped in the small room and Alec lowered Max down 

As soon as Max's feet touched the floor, he pushed Alec and then Magnus and, raced out of the room, arms failing as he fled into the hallway

"Max!" shouted Alec and ran after his brother closely followed by Magnus. The corridors were full of people making it very difficult for Alec to catch up with his brother "Max come back! Max!" 

Within seconds Max dissapered from their eyes

"Alexander I can't see him!" Magnus searched through the crowded corridor "Max!" Alec looked everywhere but couldn't locate his brother. He reached in the middle of the hallway and panicked "I can't believe we lost him. Magnus what are we going to do? This place is huge"

Magnus caught Alec's arm turning the young man towards him "Hey don't worry okay. We'll find him. He shouldn't have gone far. C'mon, I'll take the left side, you cover the right" 

Alec exhaled a breath wiping sweat from his forehead "Call me when you find him" 

"You too" 

They parted ways and began their search. Alec pushed through the doors and looked for his brother, even getting yelled at by doctors and few relatives of the patients. He apologised to them and went back to his search. When he couldn't find his brother, worry and panic filled his chest. He ran a hand on his hair, teeth tugging at his lower lip in tension. Where was Max?

Magnus moved from one person to another asking if anyone had seen Max but everyone seemed too indulged in their own worries that no one paid attention to a six year old boy running down the hallway. He then began checking the empty rooms and paused when he remembered something important. Max always loved to hide under the bed. Maybe he should check under all the beds

Magnus pushed open the sixth room and found it empty. He ducked under the bed and relief flooded through his heart when he saw Max curled up at the far end. He quickly dialled Alec and informed him they were in room no 404

Magnus again knelt down to talk to the boy who was shaking in fear with his eyes tightly closed "Max? Sweetpea open your eyes" he called out softly

Max jumped a little and pried his eyes open "Papa found me?" 

"Yes buddy. Can you come out please?" 

Max shook his head "No injection" 

"Okay Max. No injection for you" 

Max's eyes lit up "Really?" 

Magnus nodded

"Promise?" 

"I promise" 

"Pinky promise?" Max extended his last finger and Magnus chuckled "You've to come out to shake on our promise" 

Max thought about it and nodded. Magnus smiled and pulled the boy out and hugged him tightly "You scared us for a while kid" 

"No injection" Max repeated like a matra

"Okay buddy" Magnus sighed not knowing what else to say. Max pulled back and asked in small voice "Papa mad at me?" 

Magnus cupped Max's face pressing a kiss on his forehead "Papa can never be mad at you sweetpea. I'm just..." an idea struck him and he faked a sad face "Actually I'm scared too" 

Max wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve "Why?" 

"After your shot... it was my turn to get an injection but now seeing you so scared... I don't want it too. C'mon let's go back home" 

Max stared at Magnus sniffing and then biting his lower lips "You will not get injection because of me?" 

Magnus nodded "You said it will hurt and I don't want to get hurt" he shuddered 

"But Daddy said if we don't get injection.. we will get sick and yucky... and our nose will pain and legs and hands" Max said as if he was the one trying to convince Magnus to get a shot

"Oh yeah your Daddy is right" Magnus sighed dramatically "What should we do buddy?" 

Max slowly took Magnus's hand and put up a brave smile "If I take an injection first...will Daddy take it?" Magnus raised his eyebrows as if he was surprised by Max's words "Are you sure?" 

Max nodded "We can do it Papa. Daddy will hold us when we get injection" 

"Hmm.. that actually sounds good idea. We can surely ask Daddy to hold us when..."

The door opened and in rushed Alec "Max!" Magnus smiled passing the boy to his fiance "He's okay Alexander"

Alec showered his brother with kisses "Don't do that again Maxie. I was so worried for you" 

"Sorry Daddy" 

"Let's go back home. We'll come back after few days" 

Max shook his head "No Daddy. We've to take injection" 

"We?" 

"Me and Papa" Max annouced

Alec looked at Magnus who motioned him to play along "He's right. After Max gets his shot, it's my turn" 

Alec smiled looking slight confused "Okay .. umm.. that's good I guess" 

"Will you hold us when we get injection?" asked Max and Alec nodded "Ofcourse baby" 

 

 

Alec held Max in his lap who had wrapped his one arm around his neck and legs around his waist. He kept his eyes closed concentrating in Magnus's soft words that told him how brave he was. He flinched a little when the needle touched his skin but otherwise stayed tightly locked in his brother's arms. Both the adults were releaved when it was finally over and Max too relaxed pulling back "Papa it didn't hurt!" 

Magnus smiled "I'm glad it didn't. You're a very brave boy" Alec kissed Max's cheek "Yes Maxie. You did very good today" 

Max smiled "Now Papa's turn" 

"It sure is" said Magnus looking at the doctor who had agreed to give him a small dose of vitamin injection so Max wouldn't think he lied to him. Max hopped down from Alec's lap and made room for Magnus "Go Papa" he pointed at Alec

Both Magnus and Alec looked at Max confusingly "Umm.. Max?" 

Max pushed Magnus towards Alec "Daddy will hold you when Mr doctor will you injection" 

What Max didn't notice was both men's cheeks were red as tomato and the room was filled by doctor's laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Wow it's been like what...six months since I last posted a chapter on this fic. I deeply apologise guys. Had a huge writer's block but I'm back now. Hope this chapter makes up for the lost of time. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec blew the dust off an old album and glanced around the hatch, a small nervous smile playing on his lips as he played the black disc delicately on the record player and picked up the needle. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself. He had to do this. He should learn how to dance. He was getting married in a month and then there would be a wedding night dance. He didn't want to dissapoint Magnus by telling him, he was a terrible dancer

Alec knew Magnus good at dancing, infact the best. He was like a pro who knew all the right moves and curves. Damn those curves on Magnus's body. They always made him go weak in his knees. Ofcourse Alec could always ask Magnus to teach him but he wanted to surprise him. Max had gone to his grandparents house and Magnus was going to come home late so Alec took this opportunity to get his feet to work on the floor

When the music began, Alec smiled at the tune and he started to snap his fingers and let his head fall back to the rhythm, his waist giving a bob to the blast of jazz. He turned with hands up in the air and began to move his legs. To anybody who saw him would think, Alec must have tied bricks to his ankles. He fumbled in his toes, body swaying awkwardly from right to left.

Alec gave a small hop as he moved widly, the same movements he did when he was a small boy, head bobbing about, his shoulders and waist moving erratically while arms were failing in the air. Alec felt confident and spun around the room thrice and twirled only to bump his knees hard on the coffee table "Ouch!" he yelped in pain

 

 

"Alexander?"

 

Alec's eyes widened and he slowly turned around to see Magnus standing at the entrance. He was still catching his aching knee and now his face turned red with embarrassment. Magnus will surely laugh at him now

 

 

Magnus was excited to go home early since his work was finished at the office. Max was at his parent's house so he wanted to enjoy this evening with his fiance. Not that he minded Max's presence. He loved the kid as his own but he also wanted to spend some quality time alone with Alec. Maybe order dinner and then watch a movie, have lot of hot sex followed by cuddles

 

Magnus unlocked the door and was surprised to hear music playing in the background. He stepped in further and smiled when he saw how Alec was 'trying' to dance and was failing miserably. Though he looked so adorable that he could kiss the living daylights out of him. He jumped a little when Alec banged his knee on the coffee table "Alexander?"

Alec straightened himself and limped towards the record player to shut the music down. Magnus smiled "Oh let it play Alexander. It's a good tune"

Alec paused, not daring to turn around and face his fiance. How could he when he literally made a fool out of himself. Magnus walked towards Alec and circled his arms around his waist "Are you okay? Is your knee hurting?"

"Not as much as my pride" replied Alec in a soft whisper "Sorry" Magnus gently turned Alec around and placed a soft kiss on his forehead "For what sweetheart?"

"I was learning how to...dance...umm.. for our wedding night" Alec blushed as he lowered his eyes "But I can't do it. I'm not a good dancer"

"Why didn't you tell me? I would be more than happy to teach you"

"I wanted to surprise you"

Magnus smiled fondly "I love you so much Alexander. I'm so lucky to have in my life"

Alec smiled back but then chewed on his bottom lip "Sorry for ruining it"

Magnus pulled Alec close by his waist, their breaths mingling with each other "Who said you ruined it? We could practice now if you want"

"You mean that?"

Magnus brushed his lips lightly over Alec's and hummed. His right hand slowly travelled under Alec's shirt earning a shiver from the younger man "Our wedding night will be the most special night in our life. I promise you Alexander"

Alec blushed deeply and whispered lovingly "I love you Magnus Bane Lightwood"

"I love you too Alexander Lightwood Bane"

TWO DAYS LATER

The store named 'Daily Shop' was a large superstore that sold a wide variety of products, whether it is household items or related to garments. Max had a holiday at school so Alec and Magnus decided to go shopping after lunch. Currently Alec was in the trial room, wrestling with the boy into wearing a shirt "Max would you please let go of your teddy bear for a minute"

Max held the bear closer to his chest "No Daddy. Teddy stays with me"

"But I need your left hand baby. Don't you want to look all handsome in Daddy and Papa's wedding?"

Max nodded

"Then you have to let go of the bear. Just for a minute" Alec smiled trying to get the toy away from Max who reluctantly released his hold with a small pout. Alec quickly pushed his hand into the material and closed the buttons adjusting his shoulders "Hmm... let's show to your Papa"

"Max is looking handsome?" Max asked, temporary forgetting about his bear and walked out of the trial room where Magnus was waiting for them "Papa!" he squeaked happily "Look! My new clothes"

Magnus's eyes shone with happy tears "Awww... look at my little Angel" he cooed kneeling down Max's level and placed a kiss on his temple "You're looking abosulely magnificent"

Max wore a confused expression on his face and narrowed his small brows because apparently he didn't know the meaning of 'magnificent' "Not handsome?"

Magnus shared a smile with Alec who ruffled Max's hair "Ofcourse baby. Magnificent means... more than handsome"

"Yay!" Max jumped and hugged Magnus "Thank you Papa"

Alec looked at Max's outfit "Ah...Magnus I think we need one size larger than this suit. What do you say?"

Magnus carefully noted the size turning Max from side to side "Yeah you're right. This will get smaller in couple of months. After all he's a growing boy. Let's ask if they have one size bigger"

Alec held Max by his hand and together they went to the section which was seven shelf away from the trial room. He asked the helper of the store if they had a bigger size of the suit while Magnus went through some other clothes. Max was casually looking around when he saw a girl holding a Barbie in her hand. That's when the boy realised he left his teddy bear in the trial room. He saw Alec was busy talking to the helper and Magnus was no where to be seen. He decided to get his toy by himself and ran towards the trial room

Max pushed through the crowd and reached near the trial room but couldn't open it since it was occupied by other customer. He banged on the door "Hello? Excuse me kind Mister, my teddy bear is locked inside with you. Could you please open the door so I can free him"

When there was no response Max tried again "You cannot take my teddy bear. Daddy says it's bad to take other people's things"

 

 

"Sir I'm very sorry but we do not have large size in that piece. Would you like to try another one?"

Alec pressed his lips "Okay let me see if we find something else. Max call your Papa..." he paused, eyes darting from one shelf to another "Max?"

Magnus came with a pair of jeans and two T-shirts "Alexander do you think this will look good on Max?" he frowned on seeing a panicked look on Alec's face "What's wrong?"

"Max... I can't find him. I swear he was here a minute back" Alec's pained and panicked face didn't go unnoticed by Magnus who also started searching for his son "Max?"

"Hey did you see my brother? He was right here" Alec asked the helper who shook his head "I'm sorry but I didn't see the kid"

"Dammit! Where did he go?" Alec's eyes frantically searched for the boy. His heart was hammering in his chest as he could the store was over crowded by now and feared the boy must have gotten lost. He held Magnus's arms and started to hyperventilate "Magnus... where...

Magnus cupped Alec's face and softly hushed him "Sshh... hey hey calm down Alexander. Max should be here... he has to be. C'mon let's find him okay... together"

 

 

"Hey mister it's rude not to reply when someone is talking to you!" Max began to yell "Let my bear out!"

The door opened and out came a huge man with long beard which scared the hell out of the little boy "What do you want? Don't disturb me!" he growled unhappily and Max began crying

 

 

Magnus and Alec ran from one shelf to another all the while shouting Max's name. They reached at the end of the store, near the trial room and finally found Max "Oh thank god" Alec sighed in relief and quickly gathered his brother in his arms "Max!"

Magnus too was releaved on seeing Max safe. He ran a hand on the boy's back "Max what were you doing here buddy?" 

"So this brat belongs to you?" the man interrupted sneering at Magnus "Teach some manners to the kid" 

Max cried harder and Alec held him tightly to his chest "Excuse me what did you say?" 

"He kept banging on the door asking for some stupid teddy while I was changing" 

Magnus now understood Max had come back to retrieve his forgotten toy in the trial room. He shared a look with Alec and took a step forward and raised a warning finger "First of all it's you who has to learn how to talk to the kids. Secondly if you don't apologise to my son for scaring him and making him cry, I'll call the security and have you thrown out of this store and make sure you never ever step your foot again"

The man growled again but was intimidated by Magnus's stern voice. He looked at Max and Alec and mumbled "I'm sorry" 

"Good. Now step away from us" Magnus waved his hand to his side and saw the man leave. Alec smiled at his fiance "That was awesome. Right Max?" he nudged the boy in his arms. Max looked up from Alec's shoulder and sniffed "Did the bad man go away?"

"Yes Maxie. Papa made sure he won't ever yell at you again" 

Max wiped his running nose and saw Magnus bring his bear from the trail room "Here you go Max" 

"Thank you Papa" Max jumped into Magnus's arms and kissed his cheeks "My Papa is the strongest!" 

"Thank you buddy"

"Max you should have told us if you wanted your bear back. We were so worried for you" Alec pushed Max's curls back. Magnus nodded "I agree with your Daddy" 

"Sorry Daddy. Sorry Papa" Max hung his head down, holding the bear tighter. Alec sighed "It's okay baby. Just be careful next time" 

"Daddy" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can we buy new clothes for my bear. He wants to come to your wedding" said Max looking at his fathers who couldn't help but laugh at their son's request "Sure baby. Your bear is officially invited to our wedding" 

"YAY!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter on this fic. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FIFTEEN DAYS TO THE MARRIAGE

PART ONE

Alec woke up to soft rasping of Magnus's chin on his naked hip and a small grin decorated his face. He loved and cherished these beautiful mornings where he was sweetly awaken by his hot fiance. He suppressed a moan when Magnus took his skin lightly between his teeth. The wet and warm licking of Magnus's tongue made him squirm and this time he couldn't hold needy moan that escaped from his mouth "Mags"

"Hmm?" Magnus asked innocently moving to kiss around Alec's navel area, making a circular movements with his tongue

Alec opened his eyes and looked at his fiance "Babe please..." he bucked his hips hoping he would get the attention where he needed the most. Magnus smirked and moved upwards, leaving a trail of wet kisses. He captured Alec's nipple into his mouth, eagerly sucking the small bud, at the same time his other hand played with the second nipple. Alec bunched the sheets tightly under his palms and moaned loudly. Damn Magnus's mouth was going to be death of him. Magnus rolled his hips directly in line with Alec's morning wood and both men groaned together

"This feels so...so good" Alec's chest heaved with short breaths as Magnus moved his sinful lips to his sensitive neck and began sucking the pale skin "Best morning ever Alexander"

"You're..." Alec's back arched beautifully when Magnus ran a tongue on the shell of his ear "....the best Magnus"

"Let's get to the good part my love" Magnus's hand reached to pull Alec's pyjamas down when a loud banging noise echoed in the room. Both men froze and shared a panic look with each other

"Daddy! Papa!"

Alec covered his face with hands and tried to calm himself down both physically and mentally. Magnus chuckled placing a soft kiss on his cheeks "We'll continue later"

"Why is he up so early? It's Sunday" Alec pouted which made Magnus smile. He caressed Alec's lips "Don't worry my love. We do have the night to ourselves"

Alec turned over and buried himself in the blanket "It's barley morning and you're talking about night"

"Papa! Open the door! It's me Max!"

Magnus opened the door and saw Max holding his blue teddy bear "Good morning Max"

Max wrapped his small arms around Magnus's waist "Good morning Papa. Is Daddy awake?"

"No" came a muffled reply from the blanket and Max looked at Magnus with confused expression "Is Daddy mad?"

Magnus shook his head and knelt down next to the boy "Daddy can never be mad at you buddy"

"Then why is he not looking at me?" Max squeezed the toy to himself and Magnus kissed his forehead "Your Daddy wants to play a game with you"

Max's eyes lit up and he bounced on his feet excitedly "Game? What game Papa?"

"Daddy is playing hide and seek. Listen..." Magnus whispered in Max's ears and saw the boy run towards their bed and jump on Alec's buried form "I found you Daddy"

Alec rolled his eyes knowing very well it was Magnus's idea. He held the blanket tight to himself and mumbled "Daddy is sleeping Maxie. Go play outside"

Max giggled and got a nod from Magnus. It was time for plan B. Magnus pulled the covers off Alec "Max Now!"

"What..." Alec asked but before he could finish his sentence, Max started running his small fingers over his ribs "Ticky time Daddy!"

Alec tried to remain passive but soon a laugh slipped from his lips, though it was more at his brother's antics than from actually being ticklish. He allowed the boy a few moments of free access, enjoying the excitement that flowed off him in waves.

Max climbed on Alec's chest and reached for the side of his neck and Alec jerked, his laughter real and uncontrollable this time. He tried to move to his side but it was too late. Max was sitting right top of him and all he could do was to laugh helplessly as the only truly ticklish part of him was exploit. His eyes met Magnus's between the bouts of giggling torture and the message was clear... _You gave me away!_

It was Magnus's time to burst into fits of laughter as he too jumped on the pair and joined in tickling party

NEXT DAY

"Magnus No. You very well know we cannot afford Valkaries to play at our wedding. It's gonna cost us a lot" Alec was washing the dishes as he and Magnus got involved in an argument on whether to appoint a high priced musician for their wedding

"Why not? We both are earning money and are capable of hiring them" Magnus frowned a little as he dried the plates and placed them on the rack

"How about you listen to me for once" Alec said in annoyed tone

"I do listen to you Alexander"

Alec scoffed "If I'm not wrong, you alone made all the decisions for our wedding"

Magnus raised an eyebrow "Are you complaining?"

"Are you going to listen if I said yes?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Alec sighed "All I'm saying is that.. just because we earn money, doesn't mean we have to waste it"

Magnus paused and turned to face Alec "Excuse me? Waste? Alexander this is our wedding we're talking about. This isn't something we're going to do ot every year. How can you say it's a waste" his voice was filled with hurt which didn't go unnoticed by Alec who regretted his words "I...I didn't mean it that way. I was just..."

Magnus pressed his lips "You know what? I can't do this right now"

"What do you mean?"

"I need some fresh air. I need to go" Magnus turned around to leave before Alec could stop him "Magnus wait..."

What the two adults didn't notice the six year old Max was standing at the corner of the kitchen. The boy was thirsty and had come for a glass of water when he heard his two fathers fighting. Tears began to roll down from his tiny eyes as he whispered to himself "Papa is gone...he'll never come back"

 

TWO HOURS LATER

Alec was pacing around the balcony for last two hours. Regret and guilt filled his chest when he thought about his conversation with Magnus. How could he say this wedding was a waste. This was the one thing they were waiting for months and it meant the world to them. He shouldn't have yelled at Magnus. He loved the man with all his heart and soul and his happiness was his priority. Nothing was or is important than Magnus...not even money. The hurt look on Magnus's face felt like a stab to his chest

Alec took a deep breath and wriggled his fingers "I'll make this right. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy" he decided to check to Max and then call Magnus and apologize for his harsh words

OTHER SIDE

"I'm such an idiot Mom" Magnus whined as he laid on the couch with his head rested on his mother's lap. Natalia shook her head lightly and ran a hand on her son's hair "You're not an idiot Magnus"

"I agree to disagree. You should have seen Alexander's face. I hurt him Mom. I shouldn't have argued with him"

"Arguments will always be part of your married life Magnus. Because once you realize your mistakes and accept them, you fall in love with your better half all over again"

"Are you saying I did the right thing?"

"Look at me sweetheart" Natalia nudged Magnus who straightened himself to face her "Do you love Alec?"

"Ofcourse I do. More than anything else in the world"

Natalia wore a gentle proud smile as she spoke softly "Listen to me. You two are going to get married and I know how much you love him but you cannot run away, whenever you fall into argument"

Magnus lowered his eyes "I'm sorry"

"Don't say sorry to me my son. I'm not the one who's heartbroken right now" Natalia pointed out and Magnus hugged her "Thank you for wonderful advice. I'll go back now and talk to him"

"That's like my good boy. I love you sweetheart"

"Love you too Mom"

OTHER SIDE

Alec pushed the door open to Max's bedroom and peeked inside "Max. What are you doing buddy?" he frowned when there was no response and the room was empty "Max?"

Alec went to check the washroom but found it empty and he frown deepened "Max where are you?" he then checked the house thoroughly, even under the bed thinking Max was playing some kind of game but couldn't find his brother "Max!"

With racing heart Alec ran back towards Max's bedroom. His fear doubled on noticing Max's blue teddy bear was not in the room. This only meant that his baby brother went out of the house right in the middle of the night "Maxie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
